Dementia præcox
by Dashtikazar
Summary: Depuis le traumatisme d'une rencontre avec un troll, Hermione entend et voit des choses. Les événements dramatiques qui se déroulent à Poudlard la rendent-ils méfiante, ou parano ? Heureusement qu'un souvenir dans un journal et Luna Lovegood peuvent l'aider. En espérant qu'ils soient aussi sains d'esprit qu'elle... Psy!Hermione, et globalement Psy!Poudlard. Multiples points de vue.
1. Prologue

**NOTES :**

**Dementia præcox **

Depuis le traumatisme d'une rencontre avec un troll, Hermione entend et voit des choses. Les événements dramatiques qui se déroulent à Poudlard la rendent-ils méfiante, ou parano ? Heureusement qu'un souvenir dans un journal et Luna Lovegood peuvent l'aider. En espérant qu'ils soient aussi sains d'esprit qu'elle...

Psy!Hermione, et globalement Psy!Poudlard.  
Manipulative!Tom  
Usuelle!Luna  
Gryffondoufsouffle!Sally-Anne  
Sarcastique!Rogue  
Utile!Neville

Harry&Ron sont présents, mais moins proches d'Hermione.

**Genre** : psy thriller avec touches d'humour

Toutes références à des traits psychiatriques et psychopathologiques sont soutenus par des références solides et/ou témoignages.

**Points de vue** : Hermione Granger (principal), multiples autres.

**Mises à jour** : Probablement irrégulières. Une bonne partie du livre 1 est déjà écrite, donc elles arriveront pour sûr.

**Ritualistic disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling a créé l'immense et formidable machinerie que sont ses personnages et son univers. Je ne fais que jouer avec tel ou tel engrenages, pour voir ce qu'il advient lorsqu'on met son doigt ici ou là.

**x**

**PROLOGUE**

Hermione Granger, 7 ans et demi, était une fille tout à fait raisonnable, merci pour elle. Jamais quiconque ne pouvait l'accuser de préférer papoter en cours plutôt que d'écouter le professeur, et elle lisait toujours très studieusement ses livres de classe ; d'ailleurs, elle lisait assidûment tous les livres qui lui tombaient entre les mains.

Et ce jour ne faisait pas exception : Hermione lisait dans la cour de récréation. Elle lisait un roman passionnant, qui racontait l'histoire de 4 adolescents emmenés dans un monde fantastique de magie et de divinités, à la poursuite d'une sorcière de leur âge.

L'histoire allait de rebondissements en rebondissements, et Hermione ne quittait plus son livre des yeux, caressant sa couverture et tournant passionnément ses pages, comme pour le convaincre de lui laisser lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immerge corps et âme dans son histoire. Après avoir rencontré un dragon, puis un loup immense et plusieurs trolls, les adolescents étaient sur le point de sauver leur amie sorcière quand soudain…

Un des grands de l'école lui prit des mains son livre, et Hermione releva la tête, brusquement ramenée dans la cour de récréation. Elle prit conscience du bruit des enfants qui jouaient, et du rire de son tourmenteur. Dans un accès de furie et de courage, elle bondit sur le voleur, toute griffes dehors. Celui-ci la repoussa sans ménagement, et avec un sourire goguenard jeta le livre très haut, en direction du toit de l'école.

Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade, alors que l'esprit de la jeune fille était encore à moitié plongé dans un monde fantastique pleins de dangers. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut soudain le livre ralentir, puis rebrousser chemin et repartir en direction de la cour de récréation, comme par magie. Il termina sa course à l'arrière du crâne du tourmenteur, avec un bruit sourd.

Après cet incident, ce garçon ne lui chercha plus jamais noise, et ne croisait plus son chemin qu'avec appréhension. Les témoins dans la cour de récréation affirmèrent que le livre avait été emporté par une bourrasque de vent, mais Hermione savait ce qu'il en était.

Oui, dans l'esprit de cette jeune fille de sept ans, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication possible. Le livre était magique ! En réalité, elle s'en était toujours douté : tous les livres sont magiques. Et ils la défendaient elle, Hermione Granger, car elle était spéciale.

La petite fille passa l'essentiel de son temps, les semaines qui suivirent, à imaginer les tenants et aboutissants d'une conspiration mondiale des livres, dont elle serait la prophétesse. Elle se pavana, dans la cour de récréation, un livre sous le bras et un air de conquérante, comme si elle était une super-héroïne. Elle dessina, avec le talent d'une fillette de sept ans, un trône de romans sur lequel elle siégeait. Elle s'imagina soumettre ses camarades de classe par le pouvoir des livres, et écraser ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis sous une masse de livres enchantées, tout ceux qui l'embêtaient parce qu'elle avait toujours les réponses aux questions de la maîtresse.

Hermione avait vaguement conscience que ses parents s'inquiétaient de son obsession. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre à quel point elle était spéciale, ni pourquoi elle parlait longuement à ses livres, seule dans sa chambre. Un jour, elle se décida à leur expliquer, qu'elle était spéciale, que les livres la défendaient contre les autres élèves qui se moquaient d'elle. Ses parents ne partagèrent pas sa joie, et pire encore, ils la punirent : inexplicablement, ils restreignirent ses temps de lecture. Ils disaient qu'elle vivait un peu trop dans les livres et les histoires. Ils se mirent également à l'emmener toutes les semaines chez un pédo-psychiatre, un médecin pour petites filles qui ont trop d'imagination.

Ce psychiatre était un homme grand et sec, avec une moustache impressionnante. Il était toujours vêtu de la même veste en tweed marron, avec de fines lignes bleues croisées qu'Hermione fixait du regard alors qu'il l'interrogeait gentiment :

\- Qu'est-ce que tes parents t'ont dit quand ils t'ont amenée ici ? lui demanda-t-il lors de leur première séance, alors que les parents d'Hermione attendaient dans une autre salle.

\- Que je pourrai discuter de la magie et des livres avec un monsieur qui a l'habitude des filles comme moi. C'est vrai, vous vous y connaissez en magie ?

\- Oui, je suis moi-même un grand magicien. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Oh oui alors ! s'exclama Hermione, en tapant des mains.

Le gentil docteur s'extraya de son fauteuil confortable pour présenter à Hermione un jeu de cartes, dont il parvint à retrouver celle qu'Hermione piocha, à grand renforts de gestes exagérés.

\- Bouarf, articula Hermione.

\- Bouarf ? répéta le docteur d'un air étonné, les sourcils disparaissant dans le fouillis de ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est un tour de passe-passe pour les bébés. Moi je vous parle de la vraie magie !

\- Mais la vraie magie n'existe pas vraiment, Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si, que la magie existe ! répondit Hermione avec tout le sérieux dont était capable une enfant de 7 ans. C'est même elle qui fait bouger les livres tout seul. Et les livres, ce sont mes amis.

Le bon docteur ne la croyait pas, elle le voyait bien. Après quelques semaines, il prescrivit à ses parents des cachets à prendre tous les soirs en mangeant, des petits comprimés piquants avec un goût de poussière. Hermione se mit à piquer du nez le soir, alors qu'elle voulait encore lire. Elle avait l'impression d'être punie, alors qu'elle disait la vérité et que aucun adulte ne la croyait.

Jusqu'à cette session en tête à tête, où le docteur lui assénait que les livres n'avaient pas d'esprit, espérant la convaincre d'un terrible blasphème aux yeux de la petite fille. Elle s'était alors énervée, et au summum de son ire, la bibliothèque du cabinet trembla sans que personne ne la touche. Le docteur pâlit brusquement, et mit fin sans un mot à la séance.

Cette session marqua l'arrêt des rendez-vous chez le gentil docteur. Ses parents ne parvinrent plus à le contacter. Quelques semaines plus tard, par le plus grand des hasards, Hermione et sa famille croisèrent le psychiatre dans la rue. Étonnamment, il fit semblant de ne pas les reconnaître, et même lorsque le père d'Hermione le salua, il agit comme s'il avait oublié leur existence.

Mais depuis cet époque, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de garder pour elle ses théories grandiloquentes. Ses parents parurent satisfaits, la laissèrent tranquille et ne firent pas appel à d'autres thérapeutes. Et la vie reprit son cours normal pour Hermione, qui put cesser de prendre les horribles comprimés. De temps en temps, des incidents bizarres se produisaient autour d'elle quand elle était effrayée ou en colère, mais elle n'en parlait plus à personne, et surtout pas à ses parents ni à ses professeurs. Ces évènements ne faisaient que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle était quelqu'un de vraiment spéciale.

Et, quelques années plus tard, une lettre lui parvint.


	2. Chapter 1

La jeune fille nageait en plein rêve. Le plus beau rêve qu'elle puisse imaginer : elle était dans une librairie de magie. Fleury & Botts ressemblait à un manoir de l'époque victorienne, version miniature, à ceci près qu'il était rempli du sol au plafond de livres. Des livres emplissant des étagères alignées dans l'entrée, des livres empilés dans les escaliers, des livres par centaines dans chacune des pièces. Cette immense boutique avait l'odeur du parchemin impatient d'être lu, et les gens s'y déplaçait à pas feutrés, presque avec déférence. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte de ce monde merveilleux qu'Hermione Jean Granger, en tournée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ses achats de première année à Poudlard, se ruait dans cette incroyable bibliothèque, les yeux brillants et un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais commencer par prendre les manuels scolaires, puis j'irai choisir quelques livres en plus, déclara-t-elle à ses parents, le regard fixé sur les étagères pleines de promesse. Vous pourriez aller chercher des livres pour les non-sorciers pendant ce temps-là, et on se retrouve ici !

Sa mère sourit devant l'aplomb de sa fille, et marchanda avec elle un moment :

\- D'accord Mimi, mais pas plus de 3 livres supplémentaires.

\- Non au moins 6 livres, s'il-te-plait ! Papa, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

\- Écoute ta mère, Hermione.

\- Maman, disons 5 livres, c'est raisonnable ça ?

\- Ok Mimi, 5 livres en plus des manuels scol...

Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Hermione s'élançait déjà dans les rayonnages, le regard sautant d'une étagère à l'autre. Ses pas précipités battaient la mesure sur le parquet presque aussi vite que son coeur tambourinait, alors qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer : alchimie, enchantements, créatures magiques… et ici potions, histoire, divination ! Elle avait le souffle court et déjà mal au cou à force de tourner le regard dans toutes les directions.

\- Du calme, Hermione, se murmura-t-elle, prenant une grande respiration et s'obligeant à l'immobilité.

Un client de la librairie passa à côté d'elle en la regardant, les sourcils levés, comme si elle était une espèce d'excentrique. L'homme portait un chapeau pointu à motifs étoilés, et une robe à pois d'un bleu électrique. Hermione se dressa du haut de son mètre cinquante et soutint son regard. Elle refusait de se laisser impressionner par un sorcier qui s'habillait avec un pyjama qu'elle aurait refusé de porter dès l'âge de six ans.

Hermione avait réfléchi depuis des jours à cette première visite d'une bibliothèque pour sorciers. Alors que les enfants de son âge auraient été surexcités par l'achat d'un chaudron, d'une baguette, ou de robes de sorciers, Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose : son entrée dans une librairie de magie. Elle avait sagement planifié son excursion bibliophile, sans sautiller partout, ni crier de joie, bien qu'elle s'était autorisé un léger trépignement d'impatience, une fois par jour après le petit-déjeuner. Ses parents ne s'en plaignaient pas, non. Peut-être étaient-ils vaguement inquiets ; après tout, l'oncle d'Emma ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione, étant enfant : toujours le nez dans un livre ou plongé dans ses pensées. Et maintenant l'oncle d'Hermione se prenait pour St Jérôme, sept jours sur sept, depuis l'Institut Psychiatrique des Soins Sans Grands Espoirs de Southampton.

Hermione aperçut des enfants qui semblaient avoir son âge, déambuler dans la bibliothèque seuls ou avec leur parents. Lorsqu'ils ne semblaient pas pressés de sortir au plus vite (quelle idée !), ils semblaient graviter autour des mêmes rayonnages : Créatures Magiques, section "Équidés à protubérance kératineuse", ou Sport et histoire du Sport, section "Quidditch". Hermione était aussi curieuse de voir des images de licornes et de savoir ce que pouvait bien être le Quidditch, mais elle avait un Plan-des-Livres-Essentiels-à-Acheter à respecter.

Pourquoi ne pas passer un peu de temps pour découvrir des jeunes sorciers ? lui proposa la voix intérieure de sa mère. Elle pourrait rencontrer des gens extraordinaires ! Mais il lui faudra rencontrer des gens, perspective angoissante, et surtout il lui faudra discuter dans une bibliothèque, perspective blasphématoire ! Hermione continua d'évaluer cette idée, mais la délaissa au moment précis où sa main se posa sur la couverture de l'Histoire de Poudlard, de Garius Tomkink.

Une bonne partie de l'après midi s'envola dans ce même état de félicité solitaire. Hermione hésitait alors entre un énorme livre d'aspect ancien nommé "Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire" et un livre récent d'allure engageante "De moldu à sorcier : s'en sortir avec le sourire", lorsqu'une voix aigüe lança :

\- Salut ! Tu vas aussi à Poudlard ?

Hermione leva les yeux de ses livres, découvrit une jeune fille en robe propre et élégante, avec un air curieux. Hermione sentit sa journée s'illuminer encore davantage. Et pour cause : une journée dans une bibliothèque, et une jeune sorcière de son âge, une pair, qui l'aborde. Hermione répondit, avec sourire timide et un chuchotement très respectueux :

\- Oui, je m'appelle Hermione. Bonjour. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, moi c'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, je rentre en première année. Comme toi, non ? En deuxième, peut-être ? Je n'ai pas vu tous ces livres sur ma liste de fournitures… répondit-elle, avec un air vaguement inquiet.

\- Oh non, ils ne sont pas tous sur la liste ! Je les achète pour moi, pour les lire.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Pansy, dont l'air inquiet se changea alors en un sourire un brin moqueur.

Pour les lire, pour le fun ? Mais tu as vu la taille de ce vieux bouquin ?

Hermione, légèrement surprise, baissa les yeux vers l'antique livre bedonnant. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il s'offusque de se faire traiter ainsi, et rétorque un mot d'esprit d'une voix sèche et craquante. Le livre n'en faisant rien, elle reporta son attention vers Pansy, et lui répondit d'un air enjoué :

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai découvert il y a peu que j'étais une sorcière, alors j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement à apprendre, je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre comment faire avec l'argent ici, comme par exemple ici, combien de Gallions j'ai avec ces Mornilles et ces Noises ?

Durant la tirade d'Hermione, tout en apnée et en chuchotements, les lèvres de Pansy s'étiraient lentement, formant un rictus malsain, comme si elle venait de voir un crapaud tomber de façon comique et s'écraser sur le sol. Avec ce sourire méprisant, le visage de Pansy ressemblait à celui d'un pékinois, et elle aboya :

\- Tu es une né-moldue ! Ha ! J'aurai du le voir tout de suite. Fringuée comme un sac ! Et ces dents, ta mère est un lapin ? Attends, regarde ce que valent ces mornilles : moins que le souffle que je gaspille à te parler ! cracha Pansy, en fauchant une poignée de pièces, et en s'en allant avec un jappement haut perché, très fière d'elle.

Immobile, Hermione était pétrifiée par la tournure de sa première conversation avec une sorcière de son âge. Sa journée si brillante s'en trouva instantanément assombrie. L'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait à pénétrer un monde nouveau refit surface, pleine et entière. Ce hurlement intérieur se manifesta par un bruit sourd sortant des lèvres d'Hermione, pendant un cours moment. Au milieu d'un mélange de colère et de neurasthénie, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle avait désormais moins d'argent pour ses précieux livres. Le visage méprisant de Pansy se grava au fer rouge dans son esprit.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione reconnut instantanément Pansy dans le couloir de Poudlard avant la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle se rappela cette après-midi à Fleury et Botts et se tint sur ses gardes, serrant prêt d'elle sa baguette et ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune voleuse. Pansy paraissait angoissée, comme tous les élèves de première année rassemblés par le professeur McGonagall. Mais Hermione ne s'y trompait pas : elle soupçonnait que Pansy ne joue la comédie pour l'abuser une fois encore. Hermione serra auprès d'elle sa baguette, en surveillant sur la jeune fille aux traits de pékinois. Elle essaya de se rassurer : elle avait sa baguette, elle n'avait pas ses bagages, mais il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Hagrid, le goliath du train, le leur avait assuré. Malgré tout, Hermione espérait que personne n'était en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, et garda Pansy à l'oeil.

D'autre part, la jeune sorcière se sentait de plus en plus effrayée par la perspective d'être répartie dans une maison. Pour se rassurer, elle repensa à ses précieux livres, et se récita le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1_. L'été passé avec un nombre limité de livres sur la magie lui avait paru très, très long : avant la rentrée, elle connaissait presque par coeur tous ses manuels.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le garçon dont elle avait aidé à retrouver le crapaud, Neville, semblait vraiment angoissé au milieu de la foule. Il ne regardait pas autour de lui et restait concentré sur son batracien fuyant, les épaules tendues. Hermione se demanda vaguement s'il avait un handicap social, ou un problème de ce genre : il s'était montré très timide pendant le voyage en train, et Hermione lui avait péniblement tiré les vers du nez pour quelques anecdotes sur le monde des sorciers. Le garçon n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais il avait raconté comment son grand oncle l'avait lâché d'une fenêtre du premier étage pour déclencher une réaction magique. Hermione avait été très refroidie par cette première introduction d'une famille de sorciers.

Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air rassuré non plus, et discutait avec le garçon roux dégoûtant dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans le train. Il avait toujours une saleté sur le nez, et elle nota qu'il ne cessait de manger les sucreries vendues par la dame du train.

Un instant distraits par l'apparition des fantômes de Poudlard, les premières années furent ensuite emmenés dans la Grande Salle par la sévère professeure. Le plafond magique était aussi beau que décrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais les talents de chanteur du Choixpeau laissaient à désirer, au goût d'Hermione. Elle espérait qu'il se montre meilleur dans la répartition que dans la chanson. Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à appeler les élèves un par un, devant toute l'école attablée, faisant monter d'un cran l'angoisse d'Hermione. Neville, quant à lui, semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- Alohomora d'un geste sec, Alohomora d'un geste sec, se répéta-t-elle en respirant profondément. Le choixpeau sait probablement ce qu'il fait ; et s'il a un brin de talent il m'enverra à Serdaigle. Penser à Serdaigle ; penser à la bibliothèque de la salle commune décrite dans l'Histoire de Poudlard...

Et en un rien de temps :

\- Granger, Hermione ! appela le professeur McGonagall, le Choixpeau à la main.

Dans un brouillard de stress, Hermione sentit une masse de tissu fripé lui tomber sur le crâne. Une petite voix grinçante souffla alors :

\- Haaa, une petite fille née-moldue, j'adore les petites filles… nées-moldues !

Un rire grinçant très désagréable résonna aux oreilles d'Hermione ; il lui vint à l'esprit l'image d'une vieille porte tordue qu'on essaye de faire pivoter sur ses gonds rouillés. La jeune sorcière resta coite, attendant la suite, qui se révéla de pair avec cette introduction fantasque.

\- Dis-moi, quels sont tes désirs, tes envies cachées ? Conte donc au vieux Choixpeau, qui se morfond toute l'année tant qu'il ne peut écouter les confessions des petites filles...

Ma mère m'a toujours défendu de parler aux grandes personnes bizarres, et je suis certaine que ça s'applique aux vieux chapeaux qui parlent, pensa Hermione. A sa grande surprise, le Choixpeau s'offusqua :

\- Vieux chapeau qui parle ? J'estoy le Choixpeau de Poudlard, jeune pucelle, l'esprit de Godric Gryffondor lui-même, encloîtré dans une toise de tissu pendant des centenaires d'année, explorant le dessous des têtes blondes en septembre, oh oui oui ! Et puis congédié ensuite, pour me remémorer le reste de l'année les vierges pensées de ces purs enfançons, qui deviendront, je le sais, des jouvenceaux débordants de rêves fougueux, et d'envies impures, et de…

\- Je me demande, si je retire ce chapeau avant qu'il ne m'ait envoyé dans une maison, si j'ai le droit de la choisir moi-même ?

\- Point du tout, jeune impertinente ! Tu serais châtiée, punie, et je m'en chargerai bien, moi, de t'administrer la fessée, oui, si j'avais encore mes mains pour toucher, pour cravacher…

\- Je voulais aller à Serdaigle, pour la bibliothèque, ou à Gryffondor, comme Dumbledore, l'interrompit précipitamment Hermione, mais ayant maintenant un aperçu de l'esprit fondateur de cette maison, je vais plutôt vous demander Serdaigle, monsieur le chapeau, merci, s'il vous plaît.

\- Aah, Serdaigle… Mon créateur a bien connu Rowena Serdaigle, oui oui, une femme très stimulante, toujours partante pour essayer de nouvelles choses, … Non, tu me sembles un peu trop prude, bien trop prude. La pudibonderie s'accommode bien chez les Serpentards. Si tu avais vu Salazar, collet-monté et tellement droit qu'il semblait se mouvoir avec un balai dans…

\- Non, pas Serpentard, ni sa maison ni ses histoires de balai, merci bien !

\- Jeune impudente ! Finalement, je sais où je vais t'envoyer, oui, effrontée comme tu es, tu vas y bourgeonner. Et alors, oh comme j'aurais aimé, pouvoir dans quelques années, te sonder, fouiller en toi…

Et sur cette dernière allusion dégoûtante, le Choixpeau beugla : GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione se dirigea vers les applaudissements, sans pouvoir se passer d'un pincement au coeur. Alors qu'elle prenait place, et faisait connaissance avec les personnes qui allaient partager sa vie pendant les sept prochaines années, elle tentait de se persuadait que Gryffondor était aussi bien que Serdaigle. C'était son premier choix, avant qu'elle n'eut connaissance de la bibliothèque de Serdaigle. C'était la maison de Dumbledore !

Après le festin, Hermione fit connaissance avec ses colocataires : Lavande et Parvati étaient issues de familles de sorciers, alors que Sally-Anne était, comme Hermione, une née-moldue. Alors que les deux premières semblaient déjà s'entendre à merveille, Sally-Anne semblait renfermée et parlait peu. Lavande et Parvati babillèrent sur Harry Potter, sur une lotion magique pour cheveux bouclés, et sur un sorcier top-modèle nommé Lockhart, alors que Hermione tombait de fatigue dans son lit. Les papotages sans intérêts des deux filles la bercèrent, et elle s'endormit avec une pointe d'irritation à l'encontre des bavardes et des vieux chapeaux conscients.


	4. Chapter 3

La première journée d'Hermione à Poudlard débuta d'excellente manière. Son premier cours fut avec le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule professeur qui leur enseigna leur premier sortilège, Lumos. Même s'il ne payait pas de mine, le professeur Flitwick se révéla être un excellent instructeur. Il rappelait à Hermione un livre qu'elle avait adoré, un petit guide de la ville de Vienne, que ses parents lui avait offert lors d'un voyage en Autriche. Le livre se révéla très fourni en histoires et informations pratiques, tant et si bien qu'Hermione l'avait toujours en poche lors de ce voyage. Flitwick semblait de la même manière très instructif et plein d'anecdotes et de sages conseils.

Le professeur McGonagall, pour sa part, lui faisait penser à un dictionnaire : méthodique, très claire, la professeur ouvrait les portes de l'immense univers des métamorphose en commençant par la lettre A : un apprentissage assidu, attentif, et plein d'autorité.

Ensuite, Hermione découvrit le professeur Chourave, qui lui évoquait un livre d'aventure : elle était très joviale, et exubérante dans son entrain à guider ses élèves entre les serres et les plantes. Ses cours ressemblaient à des expéditions dans la forêt ou dans la jungle, accompagné d'une délicieuse odeur d'humus.

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient un peu décevants, au goût d'Hermione. Le professeur ne cessait de bégayer, ce qui ralentissait considérablement son cours, laissant ses élèves sur leur faim. Il rappelait à Hermione un roman de Tolkien : une histoire supposément captivante, mais tellement de descriptions et de longueurs qu'on avait envie de sauter des pages, pour arriver plus vite aux parties intéressantes.

De parties intéressantes, le professeur Binns n'en avait pas vraiment, hormis, bien sûr, qu'il était un fantôme. L'Histoire qu'il racontait aurait pu se révéler passionnante, mais sa manière de la narrer rendait les plus sanglants affrontement entre sorciers aussi ennuyants qu'une séance de lèche-vitrine. Il produisait le même effet qu'un manuel de mathématiques : une puissante léthargie, malgré un sujet passionnant. Sans bon professeur pour le mettre en forme et illustrer ses théorèmes, un tel manuel passait pour fastidieux et assommant.

Finalement, Hermione fit connaissance avec le professeur Rogue. Elle avait été prévenue qu'il était très sévère, même si les mots employés par les élèves de Gryffondor les plus âgés étaient beaucoup plus vulgaires. Pour s'y préparer, elle avait pris soin de réviser son manuel de potion avec la plus extrême diligence, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer au cauchemar de son premier cours avec le directeur de Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue fit son apparition dans les cachots tout vêtu de noir, et commença l'appel avant que sa longue cape noire n'ait fini de tourbillonner. Il avait un nez un peu crochu et des cheveux noirs. Hermione le scruta avec attention, mais ne vit pas de canines protubérantes, bien qu'il corresponde à tous les stéréotypes moldus sur les vampires.

Son introduction au sujet des potions fit frissonner Hermione, mais son acharnement à humilier Harry Potter, et à ignorer le doigt tendu d'Hermione, désenchanta la Gryffondor. Il agonit toute la classe pour l'ignorance de quelques uns, alors même qu'il refusait qu'Hermione réponde à ses questions. Elle avait rarement connue une telle frustration et un tel sentiment de culpabilité ; elle se remémora un épisode de son enfance, gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque, qui semblait être un palpitant roman contant les aventures d'un monsieur appelé Sodome, "Les 120 journées de Sodome". Non seulement ce n'était pas du tout un roman d'aventure pour enfant, mais en plus ses parents furent horrifiés de la voir le lire. Ils déclarèrent qu'elle était trop jeune pour lire ce genre de livre, et Hermione fut longtemps rongé par une mystérieuse culpabilité, dont elle ne comprenant pas bien la cause. Le professeur Rogue avait la même aptitude, la faire se sentir coupable alors qu'elle n'était en rien blâmable.

Alors qu'elle quittait le cours de potions, Hermione fut interpellée par une voix aiguë et nasillarde :

\- Dis donc, Granger, tu connaissais vraiment les réponses à toutes les questions de Rogue ?

Elle se retourna lentement, reconnaissant la voix de Pansy. La Serpentard arborait un sourire méprisant qui démentait son ton mielleux.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pas toi ? Hermione toisa Pansy, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sac de cours.

\- Bravo… Mais tu as révisé au lieu de te coiffer, ce matin, c'est ça ? Ou alors c'est la nouvelle mode à Gryffondor ? Pansy éclata de rire, très fière d'elle.

Les trois garçons de Serpentard qui accompagnaient Pansy eurent chacun un sourire malsain. Le plus grand d'entre eux, un brun arborant un air idiot, souriait d'un air vague, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris. Son camarade, tout aussi brun, presque aussi grand mais beaucoup plus massif, dévoila ses canines dans un rictus cruel. Le dernier d'entre eux était pâle, blond et impeccablement coiffé. Sa silhouette était fine, et il souriait du bout des lèvres. Il sembla attendre une réaction d'Hermione, mais voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas rétorquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et ajouta, avec un ton affecté :

\- Voyons Pansy, ne te moque pas. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas d'amis. Même à Gryffondor, parmi les Weasley et les Londubat, elle est une laideronne. C'est par contre du dernier chic chez les moldus, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Le style sauvageonne.

Pansy ponctua le discours du blondinet d'un rire aigu et désagréable. Les deux brutes qui les accompagnaient poussèrent Hermione, qui essaya de les repousser à son tour, mais sans succès. Elle termina sur le sol du donjon, et ils s'en allèrent en riant, laissant une Hermione en colère qui ramassait ses livres éparpillés et sa fierté blessée. McGonagall allait entendre parler de cette empoignade, et Pansy rigolera beaucoup moins, se jura-t-elle.

xxxxxx

Minerva se pinça très fort l'arrête du nez, et expira profondément. Ses lunettes carrées reposaient sur son bureau, à côté de l'objet de ses souffrances : un plateau d'échecs. Les pièces, noires et blanches, comme sculptées dans la pierre, semblaient narguer la professeur. En remettant ses lunettes, Minerva s'aperçut que les pièces la narguaient véritablement : l'une d'entre elle se curait le nez, et le cavalier noir lui tirait ostensiblement la langue.

Il s'agissait de la dernière lubie d'Albus : un jeu d'échec pour garder la Pierre Philosophale. Un jeu d'échec intelligent, qui puisse ralentir un sorcier adulte, mais qu'un jeune sorcier doué puisse tout de même battre. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette demande, Minerva était prête à croire que l'heure de la retraite avait sonné pour ce pauvre Albus, que la sénilité avait finalement frappé à sa porte. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait accepté de lui rendre ce service, mais elle avait maintenant l'impression que c'était l'heure de sa propre retraite : le sortilège qu'elle avait employé pour ensorceler le jeu, pour le rendre intelligent, lui avait également donné la parole, et une insupportable arrogance. Et Minerva travaillait depuis plusieurs heures pour rendre un peu plus solennel ce gardien de la Pierre des Alchimistes, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Alors, elle joue, l'ancêtre ? 'Core un peu, et on aura autant d'rides qu'elle ! lui lança le cavalier noir d'une voix nasillarde, ponctuée par le hennissement de son cheval.

Définitivement bien trop peu solennel pour l'usage qu'Albus voulait en faire. Quoique : si un voleur se présentait pour passer l'épreuve du jeu d'échec, il risquerait de perdre sa santé mentale aussi vite que Minerva était en train de perdre la sienne.

Se ressaisissant, elle s'apprêta à tenter un puissant sortilège de mutisme pour régler ce problème, quand Hermione Granger toqua à sa porte pour demander un entretien très urgent, et s'approcha d'autorité du bureau de Minerva.

\- Professeur, je viens de me faire agresser par des Serpentards ! Quatre élèves, alors que je ne leur avait rien fait !

Minerva avait l'habitude des querelles étudiantes, surtout en début de première année, où des rejetons de vieilles familles rencontraient pour la première fois des nés-moldus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, quand une petite voix nasillarde s'éleva entre elle et son élève :

\- Et les gars, v'zavez vu les dents d'devant d'celle-là ?

Hermione et la professeur baissèrent la tête vers le plateau d'échec, alors que le cavalier noir, avec un sourire hilare, montrait du doigt la jeune élève, et que le fou blanc lui répondait :

\- Ouais, elle s'est probab'ment faite agresser par des castors qui l'ont confondu avec un des leurs ! C'est la période des barrages en tout genre on dirait.

\- Ça a l'air d'l'avoir pas mal défrisé en tout cas, vous avez vu ça ? ajouta la dame noire, en mimant une coiffure ébouriffée.

Minerva était mortifiée. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Hermione, une née-moldue très talentueuse, rencontrait un jeu d'échec version sorcier, et elle allait probablement en être traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Son élève restait en effet bouche-bée devant le jeu d'échec.

\- N'y prêtez pas attention, mademoiselle Granger, c'est un problème que je dois régler, lui dit précipitamment le professeur de métamorphose. Revenons sur le vôtre, voulez-vous ?

\- Oui, oui… Trois Serpentards m'ont attaqué après le cours de Potions !

\- Ça bouffe pas les serpents, d'habitude, les castors ?

Un moment de gêne flotta après cette répartie du cavalier noir, à nouveau ponctuée d'un hennissement chevalin. Minerva utilisa toute sa concentration pour se contenir, se massant lentement les tempes en gardant son regard fixé sur Hermione pour qu'elle reprenne le fil de son histoire. Hermione prit une inspiration et parvint à persister vaillamment dans sa narration :

\- Ils me sont tombés dessus à quatre contre une, alors que je ne leur avais rien fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, avant qu'ils ne viennent vous embêter ?

\- Je pense qu'c'est plutôt les serpents qui bouffent les castors en fait. Et pas étonnant qu'y s'soient mis à quatre sur celle là, ça a l'air d'être un sacré morceau.

\- Mais je ne faisais rien, je sortais du cours de Potions !

\- Et qu'a dit le professeur Rogue ?

\- Vous pensez qu'son visage peut d'venir encore plus rouge ? J'ai connu une coccinelle moins cramoisie !

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, va t'coucher ! T'as connu autant de coccinelle que moi de statues grecs !

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le professeur Rogue ait vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Donnez moi le nom de ces élèves, et j'irai en toucher un mot avec lui.

\- Je n'en connaissais qu'une : Pansy. Elle était avec trois garçons, deux très musclés et un blond plutôt fin.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'ça ressemble au début d'une histoire salace ? Attends j'connais la suite : les deux musclés et l'blond se sont mis à …

\- TAISEZ-VOUS, par la barbe de Merlin, PLUS UN MOT ! s'écria McGonagall, interrompant les maudites pièces avant que Mlle Granger ne soit définitivement traumatisée.

Les pièces du jeu se tinrent immobiles comme les statues qu'elles auraient dû rester, tandis que mademoiselle Granger les imitaient avec brio, pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés. Minerva se frotta les yeux, la tête dans les mains, et reprit plus sereinement la conversation :

\- J'en parlerai au professeur Rogue, ce sont ses élèves. Mais si j'étais vous, je les éviterai à l'avenir.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait professeur, je vous assure !

\- Je vous crois, je vous crois. C'est simplement que le professeur Rogue a tendance à… laisser les conflits se régler d'eux-mêmes, en ce qui concerne ses élèves. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai ce petit problème à régler.

Alors qu'Hermione s'en allait, la mine un peu défaite, la voix nasillarde reprenait sa cauchemardesque litanie, et Minerva sut qu'elle allait encore passer un très long, et très mauvais moment.

\- J'disais : c'est deux musclés et un blond qui rentrent dans un bar, et…


	5. Chapter 4

_Chère maman, cher papa,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la chouette aura su trouver la maison. Vous pouvez la nourrir, et aussi lui donner une lettre avant qu'elle ne reparte. Elle s'appelle Hedwige, c'est la chouette d'un ami qui me l'a prêtée, Harry Potter, le garçon qui était dans le livre d'histoire ! Je suis très excitée de connaître quelqu'un qui est dans les livres, il a été envoyée dans la même maison que moi, Gryffondor. C'était aussi celle du professeur Dumbledore, la maison du courage et de la détermination. Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis têtue comme une mule, papa, je pense que je suis bien tombée. Serdaigle aurait été bien aussi, ils ont une bibliothèque dans leur salle commune._

_Je partage ma chambre avec trois autres élèves de mon année, Sally-Anne, Parvati et Lavande. Parvati laisse traîner ses chaussettes dans tous les coins, mais j'ai fait comme vous avez dit : je me retiens le plus possible de lui crier dessus, et je me contente de lui dire de ranger ses affaires. Sauf une fois où j'ai retrouvé une de SES chaussettes sur MON lit, mais au final elle n'a pas pleuré longtemps, alors je pense que je ne suis pas trop autoritaire dans l'ensemble._

_Les professeurs sont (presques) tous passionnants, et la bibliothèque est gigantesque, deux fois plus grande que celle à côté de chez nous. Je suis la seule à avoir réussi à métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille, et j'ai eu les félicitations du professeur McGonagall ! Rassurez vous, on n'apprend rien de dangereux. Je te l'avais dit maman, on ne se jette pas de sortilèges dessus en classe, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Vous pouvez annuler mon inscription au collège de Dover, la magie me plait vraiment, et je vous promets que je suis en sécurité._

_J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir faire tout ce que j'ai lu dans les livres. Je m'entraîne dur, mais les autres élèves n'ont pas l'air aussi intéressés que moi. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être admis à une école de magie et ne pas passer tout son temps à essayer d'apprendre la magie ? C'est peut-être que ça semble moins fantastique aux enfants de sorciers, qui ont toujours vécu avec. Mais par exemple, un des professeurs a mentionné "mettre la mort dans un flacon", ça a l'air extraordinaire, j'aimerai bien savoir faire ça, peut-être que je pourrai discuter avec grand-tante Arlette comme ça ?_

_En conclusion, je vous embrasse très fort.  
Hermione_

xxx

Hermione se rendait au cours de Défense, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids sur le dos. Bien sûr, la dizaine de livres qu'elle transportait pouvait expliquer, en partie, ce poids. Mais ce qui l'accablait, c'était surtout la perspective de croiser à nouveau Pansy, ou un autre horrible Serpentard, au hasard d'un couloir.

Depuis le début de l'année, Pansy et ses camarades harcelaient Hermione, malgré ses plaintes répétées au professeur McGonagall. Il suffisait que la Serpentard croise la Gryffondor seule entre les cours pour qu'un accrochage éclate entre les deux sorcières. Les insultes, Hermione pouvait les gérer : dent pour dent, oeil pour oeil, Hermione avait la langue bien pendue et ne se gênait plus pour rétorquer d'un ton sec à toutes les horreurs que lui crachait Pansy. Mais les croc-en-jambe, les coups d'épaule et les altercations physiques en général, Hermione détestait ça.

"A chaque problème, sa solution" avait coutume de répéter M. Lacoste, son professeur de mathématiques de l'année dernière. Mais dans ce cas précis, à part la fuite, elle ne voyait pas quelle solution pouvait la débarrasser de son insupportable tourmenteuse. Hermione n'avait pas le physique pour avoir le dessus avec Pansy. Elle avait bien envisagée se mettre au sport, mais quelle perte de temps quand elle pouvait réviser ses potions ou l'histoire de la magie à la place. Alors elle évitait de se balader seule, et quand c'était le cas, elle avançait à pas prudent, comme aujourd'hui, prête à prendre la fuite, autant enragée que tourmentée par cette situation pesante.

Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'une nouvelle altercation avec Pansy puisse changer son état d'esprit du tout au tout, comme cela allait être le cas ce jour.

Ce jour-là, Hermione était particulièrement furieuse quand Pansy s'en prit à elle avant son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle lui tira les cheveux et renversa son sac dans tout le couloir, ce dont Hermione commençait à avoir péniblement l'habitude. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle arriva en retard au cours de Défense, pour la première fois de son impeccable début d'année. Hermione en fut mortifiée, s'asseyant rapidement à un pupitre vide, et pris des notes sans oser regarder le professeur Quirrell, dont elle imaginait le regard déçu se poser sur elle tout au long du cours.

A la fin du cours, elle attendit que tous les élèves quittent la classe pour s'approcher timidement du professeur et lui présenter ses excuses :

\- Professeur Quirrell, je suis désolée, je voudrais m'excuser d'être arrivée en retard aujourd'hui, couina la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Le professeur, qui semblait en profonde discussion avec lui-même, fixa ses yeux un bref instant sur Hermione.

\- Ce n'est p-p-pas grave, pas grave du tout, répondit-il avec un air surpris.

\- Je voulais voir informer que ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je suis arrivée en retard, ajouta Hermione, bien décidée à se disculper. Il s'avère qu'une élève de Serpentard m'a attaquée dans les couloirs. Pansy Parkinson, une élève bien plus forte que moi !

\- Ah ? répondit le professeur Quirrell, plus intéressé par les papiers sur son bureau que par la discussion avec la jeune Gryffondor. Voyons, marmonna-t-il d'un air distrait, vous êtes sûrement la m-m-meilleure élève de votre année, pour le moment.

\- Non, je vous parle de sa force physique, professeur. Elle court plus vite que moi, et arrive toujours à me battre, répondit véhément Hermione, inconsciente du désintérêt de son professeur.

Celui-ci lui accorda cependant toute son attention en entendant ses paroles. Il eut un petit sourire, comme pour accueillir l'épilogue d'une histoire drôle. Celui-ci ne venant pas, et Hermione semblait attendre une réponse de son professeur, ou un peu d'empathie. Quirrell fronça alors les sourcils, et répondit d'un air à la fois surpris et condescendant :

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes une sorcière. La f-f-force physique n'a rien à faire ici. Le talent magique et le pouvoir, cep-p-pendant, comptent.

\- Comment ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière. Elle s'attendait à ce que le professeur lui conseille de s'en plaindre à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, ou la prenne en pitié et l'excuse pour son retard.

\- Le pouvoir, oui ! Croyez-vous que les d-d-duels de sorciers se règlent en échangeant des coups de pieds et de mains, comme chez les m-m-moldus ? Le professeur émit un rire grêle et tremblotant, mais une lueur passionnée venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux. Mademoiselle, pourquoi êtes-vous si st-st-studieuse durant mes cours ?

\- Eh bien, je pourrai avoir de bonnes notes, ce qui me permettra d'accéder à de bonnes études et à, hum, faire le métier qui me plait ? Et puis, mes parents seront très fiers de moi...

Une moue de dégoût transforma un très bref instant le visage de Quirrell, avant que celui-ci ne rétorque :

\- Non, non ! Je vous enseigne à vous d-d-défendre, pas à faire plaisir à vos parents, ni à décrocher un mét-t-tier insignifiant au ministère ! Et la meilleure d-d-défense, miss, c'est parfois l'attaque. Peu importe que vous affrontiez une brute épaisse, puisque vous êtes une s-s-sorcière !

Hermione fit la grimace intérieurement, mécontente d'entendre qualifier son avenir d'insignifiant. Comment un sorcier qui puait l'ail par peur d'un vampire rencontré des années auparavant, pouvait lui donner une telle leçon ?

Cependant, en prenant congé du professeur qui l'avait déjà chassé de ses pensées, elle médita sur ses paroles. Elle se rappela le garçon qui la tourmentait à l'école primaire, qui lui avait un jour volé son livre puis, après que la magie soit venue à son secours, l'avait laissé tranquille et même fui.

Cette idée de répliquer par magie aux agressions de Pansy lui plaisait bien. Alors oui, il était interdit de pratiquer de la magie dans les couloirs, mais également d'agresser ses camarades, non ? Hermione doutait que Pansy aille se plaindre à un professeur si elle répliquait ainsi. De plus, Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser faire, elle avait hâte de prendre les choses en main ; son côté Gryffondor probablement.

Elle résolut alors, sur les conseils du très sage professeur Quirrel, de se plonger dans ses précieux livres pour trouver une solution plus active au "problème Pansy".


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione s'était décidée à trouver un sortilège qui la protègerait de Pansy Parkinson : il fallait qu'elle apprenne qu'on ne pouvait pas marcher sur les pieds d'Hermione très longtemps. La jeune Gryffondor ne s'imaginait pas vraiment lancer un sort à une camarade de classe, aussi horrible soit-elle, et elle redoutait le moment où elle se trouverait, baguette à la main, face à la serpentard. Par contre, trouver le sortilège adéquat, ça, elle y arriverait. Le reste sera pour plus tard.

Cependant la tâche se révéla beaucoup plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait. A première vue, aucun des enchantements de son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 1_, ne convenait. Le sortilège Lumos pouvait peut-être éblouir Pansy, si Hermione y mettait toute sa volonté, et que les deux filles se querellaient la nuit. Non, vraiment, cela n'allait pas. Quant au manuel de défense, _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, il donnait de très bons conseils généraux sur les forces du mal, mais aucun sortilège très utile face à un autre élève.

Une autre qu'Hermione aurait demandé conseil à un Gryffondor plus âgé, mais pas elle. Hermione restait convaincue qu'elle avait un lien particulier avec les livres, et savait qu'elle trouverait toutes les réponses grâce à ses alliés de papier.

Entre-temps, Hermione assista à un accrochage entre le quatuor infernal : Pansy, son blondinet adoré, et les rottweilers en robe de sorcier qui les suivaient partout, s'en prirent à Sally-Anne, avant un cours de Potion, alors même que le professeur Rogue était non loin. Le professeur n'adressa pas un regard à la scène. Hermione fit de son mieux pour défendre sa camarade de chambre renfrognée, mais les quatre serpentards se montraient de plus en plus odieux envers elles deux. L'arrivée d'Harry et de Ronald fut salvatrice : non pas que les deux garçons volèrent au secours des demoiselles en détresse, mais le redoutable quartette s'en prit instantanément aux deux Gryffondors, Drago en tête, qui avait toujours manifesté une animosité cruelle envers le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

\- Et voilà Potter, qui vient nous impressionner de son inénarrable talent en potions, railla Drago d'un ton goguenard, en se détournant immédiatement d'Hermione et de Sally-Anne.

Ses deux amis, bâtis comme des armoires à glace mais pourvu d'une moins grande capacité de réflexion, jetèrent un rictus malsain à Harry et Ron, alors que Pansy se détournait à contre-coeur de sa souffre-douleur préférée, qu'elle tenait par les cheveux. Hermione se massa le cuir chevelu en échangeant un regard avec Sally-Anne, qui ramassait ses affaires au sol, le visage rouge, les lèvres pincées et un air de rage retenue.

\- Et voilà Malefoy, qui va nous parler pour la centième fois son papounet adoré, répliqua Ronald du tac-au-tac.

\- Ton père à toi, Weasley, lèche les bottes du mien à longueur de journée !

Pour être déjà passée par ce genre d'échanges poétiques avec ce même quatuor de serpentard, Hermione savait vers quoi la situation allait se diriger : concerto d'insultes, menaces allant crescendo, puis moulinets de baguettes sans grand brio, menant à un fiasco de tous les maléfices tentés, pour finir par une empoignade a capella. Heureusement ce jour là, le professeur Rogue les interrompit en ordonnant à ses élèves de rentrer en classe.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione assista avec étonnement au scénario inverse : dans les couloirs entre deux cours, Pansy se faisait harceler par un garçon plus âgé de Serpentard, qui semblait lui tourner autour en lui lançant des sortilèges inoffensifs. Il semblait apprécier de décoiffer la jeune fille, alors qu'elle répondait d'une insulte à chaque sortilège. Cela amusait grandement le jeune sorcier, dont le sourire s'élargissait à chaque nouvelle joute. Loin de prendre Pansy en pitié, ce spectacle désolant renforça l'obsession d'Hermione : il lui fallait apprendre à se défendre, et pas uniquement des Forces du Mal. Il fallait qu'elle sache se défendre de ses condisciples.

Enfin, Hermione assista à une altercation verbale entre Harry et Drago. Harry et Ron relevèrent le défi de ce dernier, et convinrent de s'affronter en un duel de sorcier à minuit le soir même. Hermione était très désapprobatrice : ces deux garçons allaient probablement faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, et il était hors-de-question que Gryffondor ne remporte pas la coupe tant que Hermione Granger était à Poudlard.

Une partie d'elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'être curieuse, très curieuse, de ce duel de sorcier. Le professeur Quirrel lui avait parlé de tels duels, et peut-être que Harry, ou Drago, lui donnerait une idée de sortilège pour affronter Pansy ? Il lui fallait absolument apprendre à se défendre.

C'est pour cela que le soir même, après avoir échoué à faire entendre raison à ses deux camarades, elle insista pour assister au duel. La Grosse Dame ayant en effet disparu du passage de la salle commune, Hermione décida de satisfaire sa curiosité et de suivre les garçons, plutôt que de rester oisive dans le couloir.

Le duel n'eut cependant pas lieu, et pire que tout, les jeunes Gryffondors manquèrent de peu de se faire attraper par Rusard. Pour lui échapper, ils s'aventurèrent dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, dans une salle fermée à clef, et firent face à un terrible chien à trois têtes : un bête aussi large que haute, munie de dents de la taille d'une main.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur panique. Son esprit se vida de toutes ses préoccupations : le risque d'un renvoi, Pansy, les cours, son regret de Serdaigle et son isolement à Gryffondor, toutes ces pensées furent remplacées par une sensation glacée qui s'empara de sa conscience. Ses membres acquirent la consistance de la gelée, tremblants et mous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes, et l'image horrible d'une créature canine à trois têtes se grava dans sa rétine. L'esprit d'Hermione se paralysa, tandis qu'elle suivait mécaniquement ses camarades dans leur fuite éperdue.

Les 4 élèves, Harry, Ron, Neville et elle, retournèrent au plus vite à la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione dissimula ses mains tremblantes, pour lancer une pique aux garçons, qui la fit paraître plus brave qu'elle ne se sentait :

\- J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés ! Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Les Gryffondors se répartirent dans leurs chambres, et tachèrent de trouver le sommeil comme ils le purent.

Neville n'arrivait pas à cacher sa panique, et semblait totalement bouleversé. L'arrivée à Poudlard était déjà difficile pour lui. Il devait gérer les attentes de sa grand-mère, et sa propre angoisse au milieu de beaucoup de personnes. Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, il mouilla ses draps cette nuit-là. Heureusement, il parvint à cacher cette infamie et sa grande honte à ses colocataires, qui ne remarquèrent rien.

Harry, en effet, passa une nuit toute à fait normale. Il était habitué à se coucher avec la peur au ventre, après les années de maltraitances en tout genre chez les Dursleys. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne ressentait pas les contrecoups de cette soirée terrifiante, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir et de passer une nuit paisible, parfait exemple du Gryffondor.

Quant à Ron, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait angoissé : il mangea. Il avait fait quelques réserves de nourriture dans sa chambre, principalement issues du festin de début d'année : il les dévora toutes, sans les savourer, jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie grâce. Ce n'est qu'alors, vaguement nauséeux, qu'il put fermer les yeux, se concentrer sur la plénitude de son estomac, et oublier enfin le monstre canin pour s'endormir.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne parvint pas à se calmer avant plusieurs heures. Son cerveau ne cessa de repasser les évènements de la soirée, surtout le face à face avec l'abominable bête. Elle essaya d'imaginer comment elle, une élève sage et exemplaire, avait pu se retrouver à deux doigts de se faire boulotter la tête par un tel monstre, à minuit dans un couloir interdit. D'après l'avertissement de Dumbledore en début d'année, la bête devait lui appartenir. Elle s'imagina Dumbledore, son idole dans le monde des sorciers, allant visiter son chien sanguinaire le soir, pour le nourrir et le caresser : c'était incompréhensible pour elle.

Dans la brume précédent le sommeil, son esprit délira comme dans un rêve : on avait cherché à la blesser, commandité son meurtre. C'était probablement Pansy, encore elle, qui était derrière le coup. D'autres idées irrationnelles lui vinrent : la décision du choixpeau faisait partie de ce complot pour se débarrasser d'elle. Harry et Ron les avaient sciemment emmenés face au monstre, alliés avec Rusard. C'est sous l'ordre de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient agi, après qu'il l'ait envoyé à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle, pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Hermione oublia, petit à petit, toutes ces pensées insensées. Mais un reste inconscient de défiance l'empêcha de se rapprocher vraiment des trois garçons après cette aventure. Elle retrouva donc vite la solitude familière, et ses précieux livres de cours à la recherche d'un sort pour Pansy.


	7. Chapter 6

Le soir d'Halloween, Hermione était seule dans une cabine des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, et elle pleurait des larmes de peine et de colère mêlées. La nervosité accumulée ces dernières semaines, en vaine recherche d'un moyen de défense contre Pansy, toute cette frustration jaillissait en un torrent lacrymal.

La remarque blessante de Ron, à la sortie du cours d'enchantements, n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait cru qu'en l'aidant avec le sortilège, il aurait pu lui montrer un peu d'amitié. Peine perdue : ce garçon était un égoïste ingrat.

\- Ronald Weasley ! cracha-t-elle, comme pour exorciser sa peine. Le nom honni résonna dans les toilettes, mais fut rapidement remplacé par un autre son, bien plus inquiétant.

Hermione sentit son corps s'engourdir quand elle entendit un monstrueux bruit de pas. Pétrifiée, elle se demanda naïvement par quel tour de magie un élève pouvait faire en sorte que ses pas fassent un bruit aussi puissant et menaçant. Puis elle repensa à la terrible bête du troisième étage, et elle sut que le cerbère venait d'entrer dans les toilettes, attiré par son odeur. Elle imagina la bave aux lèvres du monstre qui coulait sur le carrelage des toilettes, les pas lourds, et l'odeur d'un chien sauvage en quête de sa proie… Hermione se ratatina sur elle-même. Oubliées, les pensées déprimées d'Hermione ; disparue, le marasme colérique dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle sentit le poing glacé de la panique se refermer autour de son cœur, et respirait par à-coups paniqués.

Puis l'odeur lui parvint : une forte odeur de sueur, si épicée qu'elle en piquait les narines. Et un relent de pourri, qui lui parvenait par vague, en même temps que le bruit sourd de pas gigantesques sur les dalles de la salle de bain. Pas du tout l'odeur d'un chien ou d'un quelconque animal.

Hermione rassembla toute son énergie pour respirer un grand bol d'air, et d'un coup rapide d'oeil depuis sa cabine, elle aperçut une véritable rocher mouvant, muni de deux long bras, dont l'un tenait une massue de la taille d'un petit arbre. La terrible créature avançait vers le fond des toilettes, intriguée par son propre reflet dans les miroirs.

Hermione respira un grand coup une nouvelle fois, et la pensée de la fuite fit jour dans son esprit. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers la porte de sortie des toilettes, tâchant de se faire la plus discrète possible tout en se précipitant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ses jambes tremblaient si fort qu'elle se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière.

Elle aperçut Harry et Ron derrière la porte des toilettes, les yeux agrandis et fixés sur le troll. Le cœur d'Hermione se remplit d'espoir : les garçons allaient l'aider, tout allait bien se passer. Elle se rapprochait de la sortie, discrètement, mais pas assez rapidement, quand elle se rendit compte que Harry et Ron étaient en train de refermer la porte. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, concentrés sur le troll, et ils étaient en train de refermer la porte.

Le souffle court, Hermione émit un faible couinement ressemblant à un "non", mais la porte fut close par les deux garçons avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. A quelques pas de la porte, elle entendit le déclic d'un verrou. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et elle marmonna un long "nonononon" en activant frénétiquement la poignée. Privée d'échappatoire, Hermione se retourna lentement, et aperçut le monstre qui la regardait, surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, tant et si bien que sa tête lui tournait. Alors que la créature s'avançait maintenant vers elle, elle se mit à zigzaguer dans les toilettes. La sensation d'être prise au piège lui broyait le cœur. Elle tenait une baguette inutile dans sa main, et courait comme une dératée dans l'infime espoir de retarder son écrabouillement par massue.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, alors qu'elle allait se réfugier derrière un lavabo, elle aperçut Harry monté sur les épaules du monstre, et Ron, monté sur des débris d'une porte de toilette, la baguette à la main et l'air désemparé.

Hermione était dans un tel état de panique qu'elle ne prit pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se déroula devant ses yeux, et elle commença à reprendre ses esprits lorsque le professeur McGonagall se pencha sur elle avec inquiétude. En état de choc, Hermione ne comprenait plus bien la situation. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent petit à petit alors qu'elle se redressait (mais quand était-elle tombée ?) : la moquerie blessante de Ron, le refuge dans les toilettes, et l'atrocité de la séquestration avec une terrible créature.

Soudainement alerte, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur le monstre, allongé au sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et s'éloigna instinctivement de la créature, alors que des tremblements s'emparaient de ses mains. Pendant que McGonagall réprimandait Harry et Ron, elle observa en détail la peau grise et terne du troll, couverte de verrues. Il semblait mort, ou inconscient.

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! tempêtait le professeur de métamorphose. Pourquoi n'êtiez-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Hermione, comprenant que les deux garçons avaient neutralisé le troll, et lui avait sauvé la vie, allait protester pour les défendre, mais elle se rappela qu'ils l'avaient auparavant enfermée avec le monstre dans les toilettes. Elle resta donc silencieuse, et en profita pour détailler Harry et Ron pendant qu'ils protestaient, penauds. Ils furent rapidement renvoyés dans leur dortoir, mais le professeur McGonagall leur accorda avant cela 10 points pour Gryffondor.

\- Et vous, Miss Granger, si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner également dans votre tour, ajouta le professeur.

Hermione acquiesça et s'en alla seule son dortoir. Alors qu'elle marchait, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le couloir, elle ressentie une puissante envie de revoir ses parents. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'arrêter Poudlard, pour retourner chez elle, vivre une vie normale et ne plus jamais subir d'aventures aussi horribles ?

Mais alors elle n'apprendrait jamais la magie. Sa curiosité ne sera jamais satisfaite, et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lire les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Une telle décision était terrible, et elle n'arriverait pas à la prendre alors qu'elle tremblait encore, et que l'image du troll ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

Mais à compter de ce moment, Hermione devint beaucoup plus méfiante vis à vis du monde de la magie. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on vit certains événements. Rester enfermée avec un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


	8. Chapter 7

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec le troll, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à quitter la chaleur de son lit. Elle écouta, les yeux fermés, ses camarades de chambrée se préparer et descendre petit-déjeuner, sans trouver le courage d'abandonner ses couvertures. Elle parvint finalement à se lever et à s'habiller, armée par la ferme résolution de questionner le professeur Quirrel au sujets des monstres de Poudlard.

Hermione ne prêta qu'une attention distraite au professeur Rogue, occuper à s'acharner sur la maladresse de Neville, et ne fut pas plus attentive pendant le cours du professeur Chourave, qui ferma les yeux sur une bataille de mottes de terre entre quelques Serpentards, Ronald et Harry. Finalement arriva le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, pendant lequel elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise alors que les bégaiements du professeur lui semblaient interminables. Lorsque les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires pour rejoindre le déjeuner, Hermione s'approcha du professeur Quirrel avec un air grave, et lui posa une question qu'elle avait retournée cent fois dans sa tête.

\- Professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment neutraliser un troll des montagnes ?

Le professeur Quirrell se figea sur place, et tourna lentement la tête vers son élève. Il semblait à la fois surpris, et effrayé par la question. Il prit du temps avant de lui bafouiller :

\- Je comprends que vous soyez p-p-perturbée, miss Granger. Mais je ne couvrirai pas les t-t-trolls avant la fin de l'année, et de façon toute th-th-théorique.

Hermione ne bougea pas, et après un moment son regard tenace sembla venir à bout du professeur, qui soupira :

\- Très bien. La solution recommandée pour gérer un t-t-trol adulte est de lui faire boire de la potion de ratatinage…

\- Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai déjà lu cette recommandation dans un livre, et je dois avouer que je ne la comprends pas bien. Pourquoi une potion de ratatinage, et pas tout simplement un poison ou une potion qui le neutraliserait ? Pourquoi faut-il lui faire boire une potion, en fait ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un sort, ce qui serait beaucoup plus pratique que d'avoir toujours une potion dans son sac, qu'il faudrait lui faire ingérer je-ne-sais-comment ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, et lui répondit :

\- Les potions ont l'avantage de ne pas être freinées par la résistance naturelle à la magie des troll. En fait, …

Et le professeur de Défense se lança dans un cours détaillé sur les trolls. Il semblait bien les connaître, et lui indiqua que pour se débarrasser d'un troll avec un sort, le mieux était de ne pas l'affronter frontalement, mais d'utiliser un sort pour que le troll soit immobilisé, comme de métamorphoser des cordes pour le paralyser.

A la fin de l'exposé de son professeur, Hermione n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un troll toute seule, tant qu'elle ne connaîtra pas de sorts plus efficaces, comme faire apparaître des cordes pour l'immobiliser. Elle se promit de faire quelques recherches ; en plus, elle pourrait utiliser ce sort contre Pansy.

\- Je suis d-d-désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Est-ce que j'ai rép-p-p-pondu à toutes vos questions ?

\- En fait…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Elle était également très anxieuse depuis qu'elle savait qu'un cerbère était dans l'école. Mais elle n'était pas sensée savoir qu'il y avait une telle bête dans le couloir interdit.

\- J'ai lu un livre sur des animaux fantastiques, et j'ai découvert qu'il existait des cerbères. Savez-vous comment neutraliser une telle bête ?

Pour la deuxième fois de cette discussion, le professeur Quirrel sembla surpris, effrayé, presque suspicieux. Il scruta son élève pendant un long moment, puis, comme pris d'une soudaine inspiration, lui répondit d'un ton légèrement menaçant :

\- Mlle Granger, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes allée dans le couloir interdit ?

Hermione secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais ses yeux effrayés confirmèrent à Quirrell qu'il avait visé juste. Il continua, impitoyable :

\- C'est strictement interdit ! J'attendais de vous une conduite plus exemplaire, mademoiselle. Je vais devoir en parler à votre directrice de maison…

Quirrell laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Hermione couina d'une petite voix qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne le referait plus, et s'il-vous-plait-professeur-n'en-parlez-pas-au professeur-McGonagall.

\- Je ne vais pas en parler au professeur McGonagall, mais je vais vous donner une punition moi-même. Vous aurez un devoir personnel à me rendre au plus vite, en moins d'un mois. Si vous échouez, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à votre directrice de maison.

Hermione retint son souffle. Son coeur faisait des hauts et des bas, entre la crainte d'une punition et l'espoir de s'en sortir avec un palmarès scolaire indemne.

\- Vous aurez à répondre à votre propre question, concernant les cerbères. Mettez à profit votre curiosité et votre … innocence pour vous renseigner autour de vous. Mais avec plus de subtilité, miss Granger, vous y parviendrez ? Je suis sûr qu'à vous, ils rép-p-pondront. Et si vous réussissez ce devoir d'ici un mois, nous oublierons cette hist-t-toire, vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Bien sûr professeur, merci, merci beaucoup ! répondit Hermione avec soulagement. Elle s'en fut très vite, sans apercevoir le sourire satisfait qui naissait sur les lèvres de Quirrell.


	9. Chapter 8

Assise sur sceau retourné, entre deux balais poussiéreux, Hermione soupira profondément, la tête entre les mains. Enfermée dans ce placard qui sentait le moisi, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se repasser les évènements de la matinée, encore et encore. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube et en pleine forme ce samedi. Pas de cauchemars, aucun chien à trois têtes, troll ou serpent n'avait peuplé ses rêves, et elle avait dormi d'une traite. Un soleil rayonnant transperçait les rideaux de la chambre, et lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Se fiant à ce beau présage, elle s'était même décidée à s'habiller comme elle le faisait chez ses parents le week-end, avec un simple pantalon et un pull confortable. Elle recevait parfois des regards en biais quand elle s'habillait ainsi à Poudlard, au milieu des élèves en robe de sorcier, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait. Il lui était plusieurs fois venu en tête d'organiser un groupe de soutien aux nés-moldus, pour défendre leur liberté vestimentaire le week-end, et peut-être même briser les antiques traditions du monde des sorciers en proposant aux élèves qui le souhaitaient, des vêtements d'origine moldue. Évidemment, Hermione avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de lancer un tel groupe de soutien, comme par exemple réviser les cours de Métamorphose, et elle n'avait donc jamais donné suite à cette idée.

Elle était descendue au petit déjeuner, avant tout le monde, et s'était régalée de confiture de groseille, sa préférée. Seuls quelques élèves plus âgés étaient présents à la table des Gryffondor ; ils l'avaient superbement ignorée et elle le leur avait bien rendu. Elle s'était ensuite attablée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour réviser une dernière fois un examen d'Histoire de la Magie, qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, plongée dans ses notes dans un coin de la salle commune, observant ses camarades au sortir du lit, aller et venir au petit déjeuner ou baguenauder sans but particulier. Elle les saluait au fur et à mesure de leurs passages devant elle.

\- Salut Hermione, avait marmonné Neville, qui revenait du petit-déjeuner avec une tâche sur sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Neville, qui était un garçon timide et calme. A vrai dire, se corrigea Hermione, il était très calme tant qu'on ne parlait pas du professeur Rogue en sa présence, où il se mettait à bégayer, trembler et perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Salut Herm' ! avaient lancé Lavande et Parvati à l'unisson, deux de ses amies de chambrée.

Hermione avait remarqué les sourcils froncés de Lavande quand elle vit son pull. Elle avait suivi les deux filles du regard, alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune, certaine qu'elles devaient déjà être en train de pérorer sur sa tenue du jour. Pour leur part, elles étaient parfaitement vêtues, coiffées et accoutrées. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elles devaient perdre un temps incroyable pour s'attifer ainsi tous les jours ; elle ne partageait vraiment pas les mêmes priorités. Heureusement, elle ne se disputait presque plus avec elles : Parvati ne laissait plus ses affaires traîner près de celles d'Hermione, qui l'avait menacée d'y mettre le feu si ça se reproduisait, et elles ne s'étaient jamais moquées d'elle en sa présence.

\- Salut Hermione, bonnes révisions à toi ! lui avait souri Sally-Anne, son autre camarade de chambre, qui descendait également au petit déjeuner, les cheveux encore ébouriffés.

Hermione s'entendait bien avec Sally-Anne, la seule autre de la chambre qui n'était pas obsédée par les sorts de beauté ou les potions de maquillage. La jeune fille d'origine moldue avait gagné en confiance depuis le début de l'année, et s'avérait pourvue d'une langue acérée et d'une grande hardiesse à la manier.

\- Hello Hermione, déclara Harry

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Ron, qui ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, mais fixait un point plus bas.

Outrée, Hermione s'était imaginée que Ron aussi allait se mettre à critiquer sa tenue, quand elle comprit qu'il lorgnait sur ses notes d'Histoire de la magie. Il était probablement dans une légère panique, à deux jours de l'examen du professeur Binns, parce qu'il n'avait presque rien écrit en cours depuis le début de l'année, passant l'essentiel de son temps à discuter avec Harry. Hermione n'était pas dans la confidence de leurs messes basses, et décidément, elle s'en fichait. La rencontre avec le troll aurait pu rapprocher Hermione de Harry et Ron, mais la jeune sorcière était bien trop sensée pour traîner avec des casse-cou comme eux. Les deux fois où elle les avait fréquentés, elle avait rencontré un cerbère, et failli se faire tuer par un troll. S'il existait des araignées géantes à Poudlard, Hermione était convaincue que ces deux là feraient tout pour les rencontrer.

Cependant, elle avait pris conscience que tous les Gryffondors de première année allaient passer la journée à la harceler pour qu'elle leur donne ses notes de cours d'histoire, et elle s'était alors décidée à trouver refuge à la bibliothèque. Sally-Anne ou Neville pourraient l'y rejoindre s'ils voulaient travailler avec elle.

Et c'est sur le chemin de la bilbiothèque, que la journée avait basculée. Hermione écarta d'un geste une araignée qui descendait du balai situé à sa droite, en se remémorant les évènements qui suivirent.

Elle avait pris le couloir extérieur pour aller à la bibliothèque, celui avec le tableau d'un hideux gobelin. Elle aimait bien ce chemin, même s'il était plus long, parce que personne n'y passait jamais, alors qu'il offrait une belle vue du lac. Elle parvenait parfois à apercevoir un tentacule du calamar géant, quelques instants hors de la surface. Elle marchait justement la tête tournée vers les fenêtres du couloir, espérant apercevoir un bout de la créature mythique, quand un cri perçant retenti juste en face d'elle, comme un hennissement chevalin.

Hermione avait bondi en arrière, surprise, et avait découvert nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson, qui produisait ce son affreux en riant. Elle se souvenait l'avoir dévisagée, abasourdie par la réaction de la Serpentard.

\- Haha, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, Granger ? hennit Pansy, toujours hilare.

Hermione reprit ses esprits, confrontée à un scénario bien trop courant à son goût. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu anxieuse, seule face à une fille qui semblait la détester de tout son cœur. Hermione s'était emparer de sa baguette, la brandissant face à Pansy, et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Si mes vêtements ne te plaisent pas, passe ton chemin et ne te retourne pas.

\- Ma parole Granger, tu parles comme les bouquins ! Et tu t'habilles comme un sac. Est-ce que tu t'es déguisée en une commande de chez Fleury et Botts ?

\- Toujours les mêmes blagues, Parkinson. Tu aurais bien besoin d'ouvrir un livre, toi.

Et Hermione avait relevé le menton, et repris sa marche en passant devant Pansy. La jeune Serpentard avait alors attendu qu'elle passe à côté d'elle, et vive comme l'éclair, l'avait poussée sur le côté, vers le mur du couloir. Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas, s'était vue projeter avec force contre une porte mal fermée, qui s'était ouverte en grand. La Gryffondor avait essayé de se rattraper à quelque chose, agrippant un bout de poids qui était tomber avec elle. Elle venait de saisir un balai, et de tomber sur les fesses dans un placard. Relevant la tête, elle avait vu que Pansy était figée sur place, comme surprise par sa propre violence. Les deux filles étaient restées ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée, et finalement Pansy avait laissé échapper un gloussement, qui s'était rapidement transformé en son rire chevalin.

Hermione avait tenté de se relever, mais elle était au milieu d'un bric-à-brac poussiéreux. Elle s'était sentie un peu tremblante, et ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'adrénaline ou à l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait. Elle était parvenue à se relever, mais Pansy avait bondi sur la porte et l'avait refermée d'un coup sec, avant qu'Hermione n'ait eut le temps de l'en empêcher. Elle s'était retrouvée arc-boutée contre la porte, activant frénétiquement la poignée, mais trop tard : l'horrible Serpentard avait tourné la clef dans la serrure et s'était esclaffée à travers le bois de la porte :

\- Parfait, une ratte de bibliothèque rangée avec les balais ! Si tu meurs de faim, tu pourras probablement grignoter tes affreux vêtements ! Hahaha !

Hermione avait entendu le rire de Pansy s'éloigner, et elle avait senti la panique monter en elle. Elle avait exigé d'une voix forte que Pansy la libère, tapant du poing sur la porte. Rien n'y fit, elle avait eu beau s'égosiller, la porte était restée obstinément verrouillée. Hermione avait eu envie de continuer à crier, crier jusque que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir et qu'elle aille s'en prendre à Pansy. A ce moment, elle aurait pu la frapper, tant elle était en colère. Mais elle s'était finalement forcée au calme, reprenant sa respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Elle avait plongé la main dans la poche de son pantalon, pour trouver sa baguette et déverrouiller cette maudite porte. Cependant, elle s'était aperçue que sa poche était vide. Sentant à nouveau les battements de son coeur s'emballer, elle avait fouillé frénétiquement chacune de ses poches plusieurs fois : point de baguette. Elle s'était alors rappelée s'en être saisie, avant que Pansy ne la pousse. Un horrible pressentiment était monté en elle. Se laissant tomber sur le sol de la petite pièce sombre, elle s'était mise à tâtonner les pierres à la recherche de sa baguette. Le bas de la porte laissait passer un fin filet de lumière, qui éclairait juste assez pour qu'elle aperçoive la quantité de poussière qu'elle était en train de brasser. Et évidemment, elle n'avait pas trouvé sa baguette, qui avait dû tomber à l'endroit où Pansy l'avait poussée, hors de ce placard.

Depuis, Hermione était assise sur un sceau retourné, et elle passait son temps à maudire Pansy, tendre l'oreille pour guetter le moindre passage derrière la porte, fulminer contre Pansy, chasser les araignées qui lui montaient dessus et injurier une jeune Serpentard blonde. Pansy. Hermione se fit la promesse de passer tout son temps libre à trouver un moyen de se venger. Le conseil du professeur Quirrel ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi judicieux que maintenant : il fallait qu'elle vienne à bout de Pansy, de manière plus directe. Si c'était comme ça que les problèmes se réglaient dans le monde des sorciers, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Hermione espérait que sa tortionnaire n'avait pas ramassée sa baguette pour partir avec. La Gryffondor savait que c'était irrationnel, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Pansy jeter sa baguette au feu ou la briser en deux pour rire, et qu'Hermione, sans moyen de faire de la magie, serait forcée de quitter Poudlard sous les railleries.

Un bruit de pas interrompit les sombres pensées d'Hermione. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Pansy, qui revenait pour s'en prendre à elle de nouveau. Comment savoir ? Hermione retenait sa respiration, incertaine sur la conduite à tenir, lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis de serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit en face d'elle. Elle fut immédiatement éblouie par la lumière du couloir ; la journée était toujours ensoleillée, malgré les choses horribles qui lui étaient arrivé. Ça lui semblait particulièrement injuste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale gamine ? Tu voulais dévaliser mon placard, c'est ça ? demanda une voix grincheuse sur un ton agressif.

A mesure que ses yeux se réhabituaient à la llumière, Hermione distingua graduellement le visage d'Argus Rusard, le concierge. Elle essaya de s'expliquer, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. C'était comme si Hermione discutait avec un bout de bois.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, jeune fille. Tu vas venir en retenue dès ce soir, ça t'apprendra à faire peur à ce vieux Rusard.

Hermione eut beau clamer son innocence, témoigner de sa frayeur et plaider sa cause, arguant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'enfermer dans ce placard, Rusard ne l'écoutait pas

\- Si ce n'était pas pour me faire peur, c'était pour tendre un piège à ma chatte, j'en suis sûr ! postillonna le concierge. Ce soir, 19h, retenue dans l'ancienne salle d'alchimie. Les horreurs Weasleys, je suis certain que c'est eux, ont mis de la Bombabouse partout là-bas. Tu vas me nettoyer tout ça.

La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Hermione avait retrouvé sa baguette magique au sol, une fois libérée des griffes de Rusard. Elle était certaine que Pansy l'avait sciemment laissée par terre pour ne pas pouvoir être incriminée. A ce stade, Hermione était totalement désabusée, et ne prenait même plus la peine de se plaindre au professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait jamais réussie à faire cesser les harcèlements dont elle était victime. Pire, dans l'esprit d'Hermione, la retenue qu'elle venait de prendre, la tâche indélébile sur son palmarès scolaire, était autant de la faute de Pansy que du professeur McGonagall. Si sa directrice de maison avait levé le petit doigt, Hermione n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça, et n'aurait sûrement pas écopé de punition aujourd'hui. Elle aurait révisé paisiblement à la bibliothèque avec tous ses amis. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux sorciers adultes, ni aux Serpentards, ni aux concierges, dans ce monde. Seul le professeur Quirrel lui avait été d'une certaine aide en dehors des cours, d'une certaine manière.

Hermione reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque, avec un objectif en tête bien différent de ce qu'il était plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle allait s'atteler à corps perdu à sa quête d'un sort de défense.

Profitant de la marche dans les couloirs, elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer, mettant de côté Pansy et la retenue (sa première retenue !) avec Rusard, pour mieux visualiser sa stratégie de recherche. Tout le monde savait que la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, faisait un travail exemplaire pour maintenir le silence dans son domaine, mais ne levait le petit doigt pour rien ni personne, si ce n'est boire du thé à petites gorgées toute la journée. Hermione se retrouverait seule dans ses recherches, mais elle était aujourd'hui plus que motivée.

Pas de problème pour moi, se rassura-t-elle. Elle était tout à fait dans son élément, la lecture et la recherche : elle fait toujours réussie à bien comprendre ses livres d'école et à y trouver les réponses aux questions des professeurs.

Ses manuels de cours, _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 1_, et le _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger ?_ _(tome 1) _lui étaient inutiles, elle les avait parcourus de long en large. Sans indications de Mme Pince, elle s'empara donc des livres qui lui semblaient le plus adéquat pour apprendre à se défendre : le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 2_, et le_ Forces obscures : comment s'en prémunir ?_ _(tome 2)_.

Même si elle était une élève très douée, Hermione devait se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle lisait sur les sorts de deuxième année, et pire encore, ces livres n'allaient pas résoudre son problème. Le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal traitait principalement de créatures magiques mineures, tandis que celui des Sortilèges s'intéressait à la théorie des charmes. Le sujet semblait passionnant, et Hermione s'y serait plongée avec plaisir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Aucun sortilège pour se défendre d'un autre sorcier, aucun maléfice qui convienne. C'était peut-être sage, se dit Hermione, de ne pas donner des cours à des enfants de douze ans sur la meilleure façon de s'en prendre les uns aux autres. Mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du cursus scolaire. Elle se décida à emprunter un plus large éventail de livres, sous l'oeil condescendant de Mme Pince : livres traitant des duels de sorciers, de la métamorphose de combat, et tomes de maléfices et de malédictions. Elle imagina un instant la réaction de ses parents si ils voyaient ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire, et se promit immédiatement qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais.


	10. Chapter 9

A partir de l'incident du placard, Hermione s'entoura constamment de montagnes de livres. Si les Gryffondors parvenaient à la dénicher hors des cours, c'était uniquement à la bibliothèque. Ils pouvaient également apercevoir une chevelure hirsute derrière un livre, lors des repas, mais pas beaucoup plus. Sa chevelure avait pris l'apparence d'un nid de serpents dressés sur sa tête. Elle ne s'en occupait pas souvent en temps normal, fière de sa crinière un peu sauvage, mais ces temps-ci l'état de ses cheveux était révélateur de l'obsession d'Hermione. La coiffure, ou même les relations sociales, étaient passées au second plan, voir au 95e plan. Par exemple, Hermione ne se rappelait qu'elle avait des cheveux à coiffer uniquement lorsqu'ils lui tombaient devant les yeux alors qu'elle lisait, et alors elle les recoiffait d'un geste de la main excédé tout en tournant la page du livre du moment.

Elle commençait à désespérer de trouver quoique ce soit concernant les cerbères, mais d'un autre côté avait beaucoup lu à propos de maléfices pour se défendre face à Pansy. Elle avait maintenant une multitude de sortilèges qui pouvaient répondre à son problème. Certains sorts étaient beaucoup trop avancés pour son niveau, comme le sortilège de Confusion. D'autres était très utiles pour humilier un adversaire, comme un sortilège de Gymnocéphalie, qui rendait chauve, ou le maléfice Crache-Limace. Mais ils risquaient d'enrager Pansy sans l'empêcher de riposter, ils furent donc systématiquement écartés. Fut également écartée la métamorphose de combat, qui était passionnante mais bien trop dangereuse pour une première année. Hermione prit cependant des notes pour plus tard, par pure curiosité intellectuelle. Remplacer les jambes d'un adversaire par une queue de sirène, ou transformer ses mains en griffes acérées, semblaient être des prouesses magiques tout à fait intéressantes, dès qu'elle en aurait les moyens.

Elle se mit même à rêver de ses recherches, alternant des cauchemars récurrents incluant trois chiens qui jaillissaient dans les toilettes à sa poursuite, et des rêves farfelus où elle apprenait à lancer des sorts divers grâce à une ribambelle de grimoires dansants dans la bibliothèque, sous l'œil diverti de Mme Pince. Elle se réveillait systématiquement en sursaut et tremblante.

Hermione était tellement concentrée sur les différents sorts qu'elle découvrait chaque jour, que la retenue avec Rusard passa en un rien de temps. Hermione comparait mentalement les avantages d'un sort de Chauve-Furie et d'un maléfice de Bloque-Jambe, alors que Rusard lui postillonnait dessus dans son bureau. Stoïquement, elle continua à évaluer le coût-bénéfice d'apprendre un puissant enchantement de sommeil, tout en récurant des restes de Bombabouses dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Le concierge avait paru décontenancé, quand il déclara après 3 heures de travail que la retenue était terminée, et que la seule réaction d'Hermione fut de recoiffer une mèche de cheveux insolente et de partir en direction de la bibliothèque, l'air concentré, pour vérifier l'effet de la combinaison de deux sortilèges.

La révélation jaillit finalement d'un livre d'apparence anodine, le _Traité Basique des Sorts et Contresorts_, de Guy McPherson. Il mentionnait des sortilèges simples, comme ceux de son manuel de cours, mais aussi des maléfices mineurs. Le maléfice du saucisson lui semblait parfait.

\- Le maléfice du saucisson est parfait ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Mais pas du tout ! répliqua Sally-Anne.

Les deux filles étaient assises sur un lit, dans leur dortoir, et discutaient du meilleur moyen de rendre à Pansy la monnaie de sa pièce. Sally-Anne lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était elle-même faite harcelée par Pansy et d'autres Serpentards allergiques aux nés-Moldus. Elle aussi, enrageait de la passivité des professeurs, et il n'était pas rare de l'entendre tempêter contre "ces pisse-verglas de Serpentards", le soir dans la salle commune. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut la première personne qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle s'imagina s'entraîner à lancer le maléfice du saucisson.

\- Premièrement, le nom est naze.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Hermione. Mais son efficacité est redoutable !

\- Ensuite, il fait quoi, ton maléfice ? Il donne une haleine de saucisson à l'ail, c'est ça ? Je suis certaine qu'elle va détester, et rien que pour voir la tête de Drago Malefoy quand elle lui minaudera dessus, ça vaut le coup, mais ça ne va pas nous protéger !

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est une malédiction qui va immobiliser les jambes et les bras de Pansy, et lui bloquer la mâchoire.

\- Un truc qui va la pétrifier, et l'empêcher de parler, c'est ce que tu me dis ? Rien que pour faire taire son horrible voix mielleuse, ça vaudrait le coup… Mais ça fait un peu "magie noire" non ? 

\- Pas du tout, je l'ai trouvé dans le _Traité Basique des Sorts et Contresorts_, de Guy McPherson. Écoute Sally-Anne : si tu m'aides à m'entraîner, on pourra l'apprendre ensemble, et Pansy ne nous embêtera plus jamais !

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à le bloquer, tu veux dire.

\- Mais le charme du bouclier ne s'apprend pas avant la cinquième année. Nous aurions quatre années de détente, débarrassées de la menace Pansy.

\- Quatre années de détente ?

Sally-Anne fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- Vendu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Alors, mets-toi là, commanda Hermione en montrant un tas d'oreillers au milieu de la pièce. Je vais te lancer le sort, dont l'incantation est "Petrificus totalus", et normalement tu vas être pétrifiée. Je me suis entraînée un bon moment déjà, je suis sûre de réussir à le lancer.

\- Tu ne risques pas de me transformer en triton si tu te trompes ?

\- Non non, aucun risque, je me suis renseigné à fond, et je travaille dessus depuis des jours. Allez, c'est parti, dit Hermione en se concentrant, brandissant sa baguette. 

\- Hum, Hermione ? 

\- Je n'y arriverai pas si tu me déconcentres ! 

\- Juste pour être certaine, mais : tu connais le sortilège pour me dé-saucissonnée ?

Un silence accablant remplit la pièce. Hermione se précipita vers un de ses livres, feuilletant frénétiquement les pages.

\- Ouf, c'est bon, le sort "Finite Incantatem" suffit. Je le connais, tout va bien, annonça Hermione, le rose aux joues. 

\- Tu t'es renseignée à fond, hein ? railla son amie avec un léger sourire. 

Hermione ignora la remarque, et brandit à nouveau sa baguette magique, alors que son amie fermait soudainement les yeux, le visage crispé.

\- Petrificus totalus ! lança Hermione se concentrant sur son mouvement de poignet.

Une étincelle de couleur bleue, à peine visible, jaillie de la baguette d'Hermione, passa bien au-dessus de la tête de Sally-Anne. L'étincelle fila en direction du haut du lit de Lavande, et s'écrasa sur le bois avec un léger grésillement, laissant comme une trace de roussi. Sally-Anne ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux, et suivit le regard d'Hermione, fixé sur la trace.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'est pas là, la rassura-t-elle. Et puis, tu as l'air d'avoir réussi ton coup, si tu avais voulu pétrifier ce lit arrogant. 

Hermione était maintenant écarlate, mais ne se découragea pas. Elle reprit sa position, visa avec attention et lança à nouveau le maléfice, dont l'étincelle bleue toucha cette fois-ci Sally-Anne en pleine poitrine.

La jeune fille se rigidifia, et tomba, raide, sur les oreillers, comme un domino qu'on aurait poussé d'une pichenette. Hermione évalua un moment la réussite de son sortilège, plutôt fière d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Sally-Anne réussisse l'exploit de paraître mécontente sans bouger un muscle, et Hermione se hâta de lancer le contresort.

\- Finite Incantatem !

\- Pfiou Hermione, c'est redoutable, l'autodéfense façon Godric Gryffondor ! se plaignit Sally-Anne en se relevant. Bravo à toi !

\- Je pense que ma gestuelle peut être améliorée, et Guy McPherson insiste sur l'aspect théorique optimal de...

Son amie la bâillonna de la main en s'esclaffant :

\- Halte là, miss perfectionniste ! Étape numéro deux : tu vas m'apprendre ce maléfice. Et ensuite, nous allons nous balader du côté des cachots, telles deux brebis innocentes de Gryffondor, et on pourra tester ce magnifique sort sur une certaine Serpentard persifflante !


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione était assise au soleil, dans le parc à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Un livre sur les genoux, elle savourait bien plus qu'une simple lecture. Elle savourait la tranquillité qu'elle venait de gagner. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de Pansy Parkinson, en lui jetant le maléfice du saucisson. L'horrible Serpentard était passée de l'état d'insupportable et caquetante peste, à une fille sagement immobile et muette, pétrifiée sur le sol à côté de ses amis éberlués. Hermione s'était délectée de la réaction des autres élèves au spectacle d'une née-Moldue venant à bout d'une sang-pure. Elle avait pris tout son temps pour ranger sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier, dévisageant chaque élève présent qui se moquait d'elle quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait alors tourné les talons, et n'avait pu empêcher un grand sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était un instant magique qu'elle garderait en mémoire toute sa vie.

Depuis, elle avait eu le plaisir d'être quasiment acclamée par les Gryffondors. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Sally-Anne, n'hésitant plus à se balader librement dans les couloirs, même ceux des cachots. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient tapé sur l'épaule, en un prodigieux geste d'encouragement, et la plupart de ses camarades lui adressaient maintenant la parole comme si elle était un être humain, et non plus un manuel de cours à réponse automatique. Même Lavande et Parvati s'était mises à la considérer autrement que comme une plante verte qui poussait dans un coin de leur chambre, et qui rapportait des points à Gryffondor. 

\- Eh, Hermione, est-ce que tu veux venir visiter Hagrid avec nous ? demanda la voix d'Harry Potter.

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut le trio de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Neville, qui avançait dans sa direction, sous le soleil éclatant. Harry et Neville lui adressaient un sourire amical. Harry Potter, tout particulièrement, se sentait plus proche d'elle, lié par une haine tenace pour les Serpentards, Drago et Pansy en tête, et leur incompréhensible mépris pour les sang-mélés ou les nés-Moldus.

\- Je voulais aller à la … répondit-elle, avant de se faire couper la parole par Ron Weasley :

\- La bibliothèque, je parie ? railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme roux la prenait encore pour une je-sais-tout insupportable. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

\- En fait, je vais vous suivre, se défendit Hermione avec un regard appuyé à Ron.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas très productive, qu'une pause dans ses recherches sur les cerbères lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Hagrid. Le plaisir de rembarrer Ron et de lui donner tort n'y était pas pour rien non plus.

\- Cool, conclut simplement Neville.

Harry, Ron et Neville était devenus très proches depuis l'incident du cerbère. Hermione se méfiait des deux premiers, de véritables casse-cou qui l'avaient enfermée dans les toilettes avec un troll, et amateurs de Quidditch par-dessus le marché. Le Quidditch était un nouvel argument en faveur de son opinion sur la démence des sorciers, à ranger à côté des animaux à trois tête rangés dans une école, et de l'embauche de vampires sadiques comme professeurs de Potions.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc le long d'un sentier sinueux, en direction de la Forêt Interdite, Hermione détailla avec appréhension la cabane de Hagrid, qu'elle distinguait au loin. Il s'agissait d'une hutte de bois très modeste, d'où un fin filet de fumée s'échappait. Elle s'interrogea sur le salaire d'un garde-chasse dans le monde des sorciers, alors qu'Harry toquait à la porte en bois grossier, et qu'ils étaient accueillis par Hagrid et son molosse.

L'intérieur de la cabane était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait, et renfermait une agréable odeur d'humus. Les garçons et Hagrid se lancèrent très rapidement dans une description enthousiaste du dernier match de Quidditch, et des péripéties du balai de Harry. Hermione, qui n'avait même pas suivie le match, s'occupa à détailler l'intérieur de la cabane.

\- Je suis certain que c'est Rogue qui lançait un sort à ton balai ! affirma Ron à Harry. Je l'ai vu, il marmonnait une incantation en te fixant du regard ; et si Chourave ne lui était pas tombée dessus en trébuchant sur Quirrel, je suis sûr que tu serais tombé de ton balai !

\- Rogue a une dent contre moi ! Je le déteste ! cracha Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne te ferait jamais de mal, bougonna Hagrid en leur servant du thé.

\- Ah non, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie de passer dans le couloir interdit ? Il s'est fait mordre par le chien à trois tête le soir d'Halloween. Avant, je trouvais que ce chien était un danger, mais maintenant je l'aime bien, rétorqua Harry avec un air malicieux.

Hermione, qui ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à la conversation jusque-là, commença par le maudire intérieurement. Il allait leur attirer des ennuis, à raconter qu'ils avaient vu le cerbère ! Elle se demanda anxieusement si Hagrid pouvait retirer des points à Gryffondor pour leur escapade nocturne. Finalement, elle accorda toute son attention à la conversation quand Hagrid répondit :

\- Vous avez vu Touffu ?

\- Touffu ?

\- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'a rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour…

Hermione réfléchit très vite, et se décida de saisir l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle. Elle interrompit Hagrid en mettant en scène son meilleur jeu d'actrice, levant et fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous la masse de ses cheveux bouclés, et s'exclamant d'un ton offusqué :

\- Mais Hagrid, c'est un animal très dangereux ! Comment Dumbledore ose-t-il le laisser dans une école ?

Elle n'eut pas à se forcer, car elle pensait ce qu'elle disait : c'est réellement dangereux. Quel directeur d'école laisse une menace mortelle derrière une porte déverrouillable par le premier première-année venu ?

\- Touffu est intimidant, mais pas dangereux du tout, grommela Hagrid. Les cerbères sont doux comme un agneau quand on sait s'y prendre : il suffit de jouer un air de musique et ils s'endorment !

Hermione rayonna, et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Elle avait la réponse au professeur Quirrell, qui ne la dénoncerait donc pas, et Hagrid semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne que des élèves de 11 ans aient enfreint les règles et rencontré un animal potentiellement mortel. 

En y réfléchissant, Hermione espéra que la fonction de Hagrid à Poudlard ne l'amène jamais à gérer des étudiants et des animaux en même temps. Considérer un cerbère aussi grand que sa cabane comme étant "pas dangereux du tout" lui semblait hautement irresponsable. Elle frissonna à l'idée que Hagrid puisse devenir, par exemple, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Quelle terrible idée.


	12. Chapter 11

L'année approchait de sa fin à grand pas. Hermione avait été félicité par le professeur Quirrel pour avoir répondu à sa propre question sur les cerbères. Il fut assez énigmatique dans ses éloges : il s'agissait soi-disant d'une tâche aussi ardue que de trouver un œuf de dragon. Elle en fut néanmoins très heureuse, et se mit à transporter partout avec elle un petit harmonica, au cas où il faudrait jouer un air de musique à un chien à trois têtes en vadrouille dans le château.

Dans le même état d'esprit, elle essaya de convaincre le professeur Rogue de la superviser pour qu'elle réalise une potion de ratatinement, pour venir à bout d'un éventuel troll en maraude, mais cette tentative fut une réussite mitigée :

\- Mademoiselle Granger, je glisse suffisamment vite sur la pente de la folie à cause des désastres ambulants que j'ai l'infortune d'appeler mes élèves, sans que je doive m'arracher davantage de cheveux lors de cauchemardesques soirées à vous donner des cours particuliers.

\- Mais professeur, c'est important, imaginez qu'un autre troll rentre dans l'école et…

\- Vous savez, j'étais en train de me demander s'il existait quelque chose qui puisse empirer mon mal de crâne. Eh bien voici encore une question dont vous m'avez apporté la réponse sans que je vous le demande. Maintenant dehors, ou je serai obligé de vous superviser en retenue à gratter du mucus de Veracrasse dans de vieux chaudrons.

Oui, se dit Hermione en repensant à cette conversation, un succès mitigé. En aucun cas un échec, non plutôt : un retardement temporaire.

Ses angoisses vis-à-vis des différents monstres à Poudlard étaient presque entièrement calmées à la fin de l'année. Hermione, et la plupart des Gryffondors, avaient entendu Harry et Ron chuchoter entre eux dans la salle commune, qui se comportaient comme deux conspirateurs totalement dénués de discrétion. Ils continuaient de suspecter le professeur Rogue d'avoir maudit le balai de Harry, d'avoir essayé de voler un mystérieux paquet, et probablement d'avoir ouvert la bouche de l'enfer à Sunnydale. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, se dit Hermione, il a une façon de parler réellement démoniaque.

Mais Hermione ne s'en souciait pas : elle passait joyeusement son temps entre de paisibles séances de lectures, des révisions silencieuses avec Neville, une panique aussi intense qu'insensée vis à vis des examens à venir, et des escapades dans le château avec son amie Sally-Anne. Neville s'avérait être un agréable compagnon de lecture, un garçon très calme et ayant horreur de la foule. Sally-Anne avait un caractère beaucoup plus aventurier, et ce n'était pas la partenaire idéale avec qui réviser. D'ailleurs, elle s'était mise à suivre des leçons de rattrapage avec le professeur Quirrell, dont elle ne racontait pas grand-chose, malgré les interrogations répétées d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser le mystère, toute occupée par les examens de fin de première année, mais elle avait tout de même ressenti un pincement au cœur d'être exclue de ces cours particuliers.

Les examens passèrent en un éclair, et Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de s'évanouir de stress qu'ils étaient déjà derrière elle. Les résultats arrivèrent très vite, et lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leçons supplémentaires avec Quirrel, ni avec aucun professeur : Hermione avait reçu de très bons résultats et des félicitations dans toutes les matières, sauf dans les cours de potions bien sûr, où les félicitations étaient aussi rares que les licornes. Elle fut éminemment fière d'elle.

Ainsi lorsque Hermione se leva ce matin-là, à quelques jours de la fin de l'année, elle était de très bonne humeur, et planifiait une journée idéale dans sa tête : passer du bon temps avec Sally-Anne, puis demander à Neville de lire ensemble. Il ne lui disait jamais non, c'était vraiment un garçon charmant.

Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la grande salle, et qu'elle remarque que tous les élèves présents chuchotaient entre eux, l'air excités et vaguement comploteurs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione à Dean, en s'attablant avec les Gryffondors pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Il parait que Harry, Ron, Neville, et Sally-Anne ont combattu le professeur Quirrel devenu vampire dans le couloir interdit, la nuit dernière !

\- Quoi ? glapit Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux : Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, ajouta Seamus qui se pencha vers eux. J'ai entendu un sixième-année dire à ses amis qu'il avait entendu McGonagall en parler, c'est véridique !

Le visage d'Hermione devint livide. Tout cela, si c'était vrai, était pire qu'une rencontre avec un troll ou un cerbère. Par réflexe, elle vérifia qu'elle avait sa baguette, et que son harmonica était encore dans sa poche. Elle le gardait toujours avec elle, au cas où le-dit cerbère s'échappait de son couloir. Prise d'un horrible pressentiment, Hermione demanda :

\- Et où sont-ils tous maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en les cherchant frénétiquement du regard dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ils sont à l'infirmerie, paraît-il.

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle piocha un peu à manger sur la table, qu'elle mit dans une serviette, et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle en direction de l'infirmerie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache ce qu'il était arrivé à Sally-Anne. Et à Neville, et Harry, et Ron. Elle espéra sincèrement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans le couloir interdit. Hermione avait parlé du cerbère à Sally-Anne, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir si elle avait mentionné qu'on pouvait l'endormir avec de la musique. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle aurait dû insister pour que tous ses amis portent en permanence un petit instrument de musique, comme elle !

Ses pas rapides résonnaient dans les couloirs vides, et elle ne croisait aucun élève. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu leur arriver ; Dean avait parlé d'un combat contre le professeur Quirrel devenu vampire. Peut-être que le professeur Rogue était réellement un vampire, et qu'il l'avait mordu, le transformant en vampire lui aussi ? Il avait peut-être contaminé tous les autres professeurs ! Hermione se mit à espérer de tout son coeur ne pas croiser le professeur Rogue, ni aucun autre professeur. Elle se mit à entendre des bruits suspects à chaque détour de couloir, ce qui la forçait à s'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille. Elle n'entendait alors que les battements effrénés de son cœur, et repartait en courant.

Elle arriva enfin en vue de l'infirmerie. La porte était grande ouverte, et elle aperçut Madame Pomfresh qui remplissait et étiquetait des flacons. Gardant en tête ses théories sur les professeurs devenus vampires, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'attendre que l'infirmière se détourne de la porte, pour entrer sur la pointe des pieds, évitant ainsi une confrontation avec elle.

L'infirmerie était une grande pièce blanche, remplie de lit à rideaux de chaque côté de la pièce. Seuls 3 lits étaient occupés.

\- Neville, Harry, Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Hermione à mi-voix, très inquiète.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux vers elle. Ron remarqua immédiatement la nourriture qu'elle avait apportée, pendant que Harry répondait avec un sourire en coin :

\- On va bien Hermione, merci ! Et toi, ça va ?

Honteuse, mais toujours anxieuse, elle marmonna :

\- Je suis désolé, comment allez-vous ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde raconte des choses incroyables, que vous avez combattu un vampire !

Ron s'empara du petit déjeuner amené par Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se lançait dans un récit abracadabrantesque des évènements de la nuit passée.

\- On aurait préféré un vampire... Nous pensions au début que Rogue voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale pour la donner à Voldemort.

Ron et Neville grimacèrent en entendant le nom, mais Harry continua sans leur accorder un regard :

\- Le soir où nous avons appris que Dumbledore était absent, nous nous sommes précipités devant le couloir interdit pour lui barrer la route. Mais quelqu'un était déjà entré, alors nous nous sommes lancé à sa poursuite. Nous avons dû passer Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid…

\- Déjà endormi par une harpe laissée là, ajouta Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Puis nous sommes tombé dans un filet du démon…

\- Un filet du diable, corrigea Neville d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Ensuite, il fallait attraper une clef volante en utilisant un balai, puis réussir une partie d'échec contre des pièces géantes. C'est là que Ron s'est blessé au bras.

Ron souleva son bras, mais ne s'arrêta pas de manger pour autant.

\- On a ensuite croisé un troll inconscient, et la dernière épreuve était une épreuve de logique, qui a eu raison de Neville.

\- J'hésitais entre deux flacons, j'ai bu le mauvais, se justifia Neville depuis le fond de l'infirmerie, l'air penaud.

\- Et enfin, je me suis retrouvé seul face à Quirrell, qui essayait d'obtenir la Pierre Philosophale du Miroir du Rised.

\- Un miroir qui reflète ches propres désirs, une achtuche de Dumbledore, précisa Ron entre deux bouchées.

\- Oui, il utilisait une élève innocente pour parvenir à ses fins, mais ça ne semblait pas bien fonctionner.

\- C'était Sally-Anne, c'est ça ? Comment va-t-elle ? Ou est-elle ? s'inquiéta Hermione, qui prit conscience à ce moment-là de l'absence de son amie dans l'infirmerie.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, mais elle vit que Harry et Neville faisait une grimace. Un terrible pressentiment s'empara d'Hermione, qu'Harry s'empressa de confirmer lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Elle a été envoyée à St Mangouste.

La détresse de Hermione devait se lire sur son visage, car Harry reprit la parole pour lui expliquer :

\- Il semblerait que Quirrell savait de longue date comment passer Touffu, et ainsi il a pu….

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite de l'explication ; son esprit était devenu blanc, comme vidé. Après quelques instants dans cet état de choc, sa conscience intégra le fait que c'était elle qui avait dit au professeur Quirrel comment passer le cerbère. Elle se sentit transpirer, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Les implications étaient terrifiantes, elle se refusa à y réfléchir. Elle se concentra pour ne pas trahir son affolement, et se força à écouter Harry à nouveau, ce à quoi elle parvint après un effort colossal.

\- …. et ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il utilisait Sally-Anne pour essayer de s'emparer de la pierre.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas p-p-possible ! bégaya-t-elle. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble presque tous les jours de la semaine dernière, et elle n'a jamais rien dit !

\- Quirrell… Quirrell m'a dit qu'il avait plusieurs fois effacé ses souvenirs… Et qu'il l'avait soumise à des expériences pour tenter de percer les défenses du miroir.

Hermione eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans la poitrine. La culpabilité lui rongeait l'esprit : pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas plus intéressée aux cours particuliers entre Quirrell et Sally-Anne ? Tout ça parce qu'elle était occupée à réviser pour les examens, elle n'avait pas accordé d'attention aux disparitions de son amie.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'un professeur de Poudlard agirait ainsi ? Pour quelle invraisemblable raison s'en serait-il pris à la jeune Gryffondor ?

\- Ah, le professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué tout ça… répondit lentement Harry.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé sa question à haute voix. Harry cependant, se tut, et interrogea les autres du regard, comme s'il hésitait à en dire plus. Ce fut Neville qui reprit la parole, à l'étonnement de Harry et Ron :

\- Hermione, il faut que tu saches, déclara-t-il, que Quirrell était possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui en personne. Il était à l'arrière de son crâne, caché par le turban. Et il voulait la Pierre Philosophale pour revenir à la vie.

Un sentiment de pure terreur remonta des entrailles de la jeune Gryffondor, jusqu'à encercler son cœur, éclater dans sa poitrine, répondre un poison glacé dans ses veines. Hermione voulait de tout son être ne pas croire à cette histoire. Voldemort, dans un turban, dans la même classe qu'elle, toute l'année.

A nouveau, son esprit se ferma au monde extérieur, et elle n'entendit pas Harry lui narrer la fin de cette aventure. Elle avait suffisamment de difficultés à respirer et à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Sa crise d'angoisse dura un long moment, la tempête qui s'était formée dans son esprit ne se calma que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle retrouva ses parents à la gare de King's Cross.


	13. Interlude - McGonagall

Minerva marchait d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur, suivie par Severus. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour la directrice adjointe. Les examens à corriger semblaient bien attrayants à côté du travail à plein temps qu'était la surveillance des jumeaux Weasley.

Mais à ces sinécures quotidiennes s'étaient ajoutées le désastre de la Pierre Philosophale. Minerva n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de laisser exploser sa colère envers Albus, mais elle comptait bien asséner quelques vérités bien senties en plein dans l'égo démesuré du vieux directeur manipulateur. Vainqueur de Grindelwald ou non, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une flopée d'injures de la part de l'irascible directrice de Gryffondor.

Severus ne disait pas un mot à ses côtés, le bougre restait très prudent. Il était probable qu'il perçoive son mécontentement ; ou peut-être avait-il même effleuré son esprit par légilimancie. Tout était possible, avec cet espèce de vampire diurne, coiffé à l'huile d'olive.

Minerva tacha de se calmer un peu, de peur de jeter un sort sur la prochaine personne qui ouvrirait la bouche en sa présence. Elle aboya le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur :

\- Chocoballes !

Elle fusilla la gargouille du regard. L'absurdité du mot de passe contrastait éminemment avec son humeur du moment, et son énervement en alla crescendo. La statue s'anima, et fit un pas de côté, un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Peut-être se doutait-elle que la professeure était à deux doigts de métamorphoser la gargouille en une statue de canari, pour évacuer sa colère.

Albus était assis à son bureau, les doigts croisés et l'air serein, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir de que recevoir une Minerva hors-d'elle.

\- Albus ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous avais prévenu ! explosa McGonagall. Évidemment que des élèves allaient être blessés dans ce maudit couloir ! Vous les aviez pratiquement invité à s'y rendre lors du banquet de début d'année !

Minerva se souvenait de la soirée qui avait suivi le banquet, et elle se doutait qu'Albus s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle avait tant hurlé, à propos de son discours de mise en garde et de psychologie inversée, que les portraits avaient tremblés sur les murs du bureau du directeur.

\- Finalement, Minerva, tout s'est bien passé… commença Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire de grand-père bienveillant.

Minerva McGonagall semblait cependant immunisée à son charme, car elle tempêta de plus belle :

\- Bien passé ? BIEN PASSÉ ? Trois Gryffondors à l'infirmerie, une autre à Ste Mangouste, que les parents sont en train d'inscrire à Beauxbatons ? Et un professeur réduit en poussière ! Vous avez conscience de la difficulté de trouver un remplaçant pour l'année prochaine, dans moins de 3 mois ?

Albus fit pétiller ses yeux un peu plus fort, mais cela ne suffit manifestement pas à calmer sa directrice adjointe. Brièvement démuni, il écarta les mains et se justifia :

\- Minerva, la Pierre Philosophale a attiré Voldemort comme je vous l'avais prédit. Je pensais qu'il allait utiliser un élève, un fils ou une fille de mangemort, comme le fils de Lucius, et c'est pour ça que j'avais prévu une série d'épreuves inoffensives…

\- Inoffensives, Albus ? Un troll et un cerbère de Mycènes ? tonna-t-elle au visage du directeur.

Fumseck poussa un cri sonore, comme pour défendre son maître, et Albus renchérit :

\- Vous voyez Minerva ? Même Fumseck trouve que vous vous faites trop de soucis.

\- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à nommer directeur adjoint ce satané pigeon ! Ha ! J'aimerai bien l'y voir, envoyer une centaine de lettres à Privet Drive avant la rentrée, rassurer les parents au prochain troll vadrouillant dans les couloirs, et gérer un esprit frappeur assorti des deux horribles frères Weasley toute l'année !

Le phénix hulula d'un air offensé, tandis que Dumbledore écarquillait légèrement les yeux, la bouche ouverte. S'éclaircissant la voix, il reprit le fil de la conversation :

\- Mais finalement, la Pierre est en sécurité, Voldemort vaincu, et aucun des élèves impliqué n'a subi de blessures permanentes…

\- Pomona m'a confié que Ronald Weasley subissait une crise de boulimie depuis leur escapade au troisième étage ! Neville Londubat, le pauvre, n'était déjà pas bien à l'aise en public, le voilà qui tremble comme une feuille dès qu'il se trouve en présence de plus de deux personnes. Et Harry agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout ! Mes élèves sont traumatisés, Albus !

\- Hum… commença Severus d'un air doucereux. L'arrogance de Potter n'est pas nouvelle, et Londubat a toujours eu peur de son ombre…

\- Severus, ne commencez pas, espèce de vieille chauve-souris ! rétorqua Minerva. Vous savez que mes élèves vous soupçonnaient vous, de vouloir voler la Pierre !? Avec votre air d'épouvantail et votre pédagogie sadique !

Severus se drapa dans sa cape noire d'un air offensé, accentuant sa ressemblance avec le genre chiroptère, et se tut dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer sur lui l'ire de sa collègue.

Il fallut toute la diplomatie que Dumbledore pouvait déployer, ainsi que la promesse d'une année plus tranquille, et de plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu Ogden's Old, pour rasséréner le professeur McGonagall.

xxx

_NDA : _

_Petit interlude léger avant que je ne me mette à poster le livre 2._

_ Baccarat v, merci pour tes retours ! En effet je compte bien faire chaque année, plus ou moins longue selon l'intérêt pour l'intrigue. J'ai essayé de faire au plus court avec la première année, parce que ni Hermione ni les autres n'ont réellement développé quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Il me fallait poser le contexte, et décrire une Hermione isolée et moins à l'aise avec l'autorité, que celle du canon. Je prendrai plus mon temps pour les suivantes qui rentrent dans le vif du sujet. _

_Je me suis bien amusé avec le livre 2, dont j'ai déjà écrit presque l'intégralité. Je commencerai donc à poster très vite ; j'aime bien avoir un livre d'avance. _

_Je n'ai qu'une bêta-lectrice, et même si elle est extraordinaire, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est intéressé(e) par le travail de défrichement, n'hésitez pas !  
Avantages : des plus gros bouts de l'histoire en un coup, et je ne prends jamais mal un commentaire.  
Inconvénient : il se peut que je change 3 chapitres du début du live sur un coup de tête et une nouvelle idée, ça fait de la relecture en plus !_


	14. Chapter 12

_NOTES :_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire de notre Hermione un peu plus dérangée, qui ne me sort pas de la tête. J'ai pris un certain temps pour terminer le livre 2, qui est beaucoup plus conséquent que le premier. J'espère que vous apprécierez le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire !_

_Il s'agira du dernier livre à suivre peu ou prou les événements du canon, la divergence majeure survenant pendant ce tome. Amusez-vous bien !_

xxx

Dobby savait que son Maître était de méchante humeur, de très méchante humeur. Des affaires de politique, une loi sur la protection des moldus, le mettaient en rage, et Dobby portait encore les marques de la dernière colère de son Maître.

Alors dès que le Maître revint au manoir, il se plia en quatre pour lui apporter de quoi se calmer les nerfs sans frapper Dobby : une bouteille de whisky pur feu avec des glaçons, vite, des apéritifs cuisinés à partir d'entrailles d'animaux hors de prix, vite vite, et le fauteuil préféré de son Maître avec le dernier numéro de La Loi du Gallion, vite vite vite.

Dobby portait le plateau contenant du whisky à bout de bras, essayant d'imiter du mieux que possible l'humble mobilier de maison, mais le maître ne lui accorda pas un regard, et Dobby en fut soulagé. Pas de coup de cannes pour Dobby, pas de vilains sortilèges aujourd'hui, car Dobby était un bon elfe de maison. Il suivit discrètement son Maître, portant toujours le whisky et les glaçons, pour devancer ses moindres désirs, n'osant pas l'interrompre alors qu'il descendait dans la cave, la pièce la mieux cachée du manoir.

Cette pièce, Dobby la détestait. Bien sûr Dobby détestait tout le manoir ainsi que ses maîtres… Aïe. Mauvaise pensée ! Dobby se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour se punir, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter son Maître.

Dans cette pièce, des choses noires et dangereuses se tapissaient dans les moindres recoins. Cet antique crâne, sur le piédestal à côté du tableau, asséchait tout ce qui restait trop proche de lui. Dobby le savait, car il devait faire très attention en faisant le ménage : une fois, il avait nettoyé trop longtemps le piédestal, et son corps s'était flétri, il avait eu très soif et la tête qui tournait. S'il n'avait pas transplané à ce moment-là, il serait devenu un petit tas de poussière tout sec, il le savait, et ses Maîtres n'aimaient pas la poussière.

Son Maître se dirigeait vers une armoire contenant beaucoup d'objets précieux, et dont s'échappait des chuchotements maléfiques. Pourtant, il semblait hésiter, incertain, et marmonnait pour lui-même :

\- Non, même un traître à son sang ne mérite pas ça...

Son maître fit malgré tout un pas de plus vers l'armoire, murmurant un bref rituel de protection.

\- Pourtant, il ne me laisse pas le choix. Comment pourrai-je faire autrement ?

Un autre pas incertain le rapprocha du meuble dont les chuchotements s'accentuèrent.

\- C'est la solution parfaite, pour le discréditer, et pour affaiblir l'autre amoureux des moldus.

L'armoire était maintenant à portée de main de son maître, et Dobby n'osait plus bouger, immobile. Il regardait son Maître avancer lentement sa main vers le terrible meuble, et l'entendit prononcer ces implacables paroles :

\- Et peut-être que ça pourra venir à bout de Harry Potter !

Dobby retint un glapissement. Harry Potter ! Le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, le vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres, en danger ! Dobby devait absolument prévenir Harry Potter, sauver Harry Potter des manigances de son horrible Maître… Aïe. Vilaine pensée ! Dobby se frappa la tête avec le porte-glaçon, et ne vit pas l'objet dont s'empara son maître, retirant sa main de l'armoire, d'un geste rapide comme s'il voulait y toucher le moins possible.


	15. Chapter 13

D'ordinaire, Ron aimait beaucoup courir. Le sport lui procurait un apaisement que seule la nourriture pouvait égaler ; comme s'il était plongé tout entier dans un bain d'eau chaude, flottant sans pesanteur. Cependant ce jour-là, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans un bain d'eau glacée, cavalant sur tout la longueur du Chemin de Traverse pour retrouver son ami Harry, qui définitivement, n'était pas arrivé au bon endroit avec la poudre de cheminette.

Ron fut aussi soulagé que son père lorsqu'ils aperçurent tous deux un Harry échevelé et fuligineux, escorté par Hagrid, sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Harry ! s'exclama son père.

Il lui répara ses lunettes et remercia avec profusion Hagrid, rejoint par le reste des Weasley. Ron emmena Harry un peu à l'écart de sa famille.

\- Sans blague Harry, tu es allé dans l'allée des embrumes ?

\- Ouais. J'ai atterris dans un magasin qui s'appelle "Barjow et Beurk", répondit Harry avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

Ron connaissait bien la lueur dans les yeux de Harry : son meilleur ami était très excité par son aventure, et il avait hâte de la lui conter.

\- Vas-y, raconte ! Mais avant, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait exprès de te tromper avec la poudre de cheminette...

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres frémirent, comme s'il réprimait un sourire goguenard. Ron soupira, et lui chuchota :

\- Mec, tu es fou ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de te précipiter dans les bras de Tu-Sais-Qui l'année dernière ? Tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui là-dedans !

\- Et ben justement, j'ai croisé les Malefoy dans ce magasin, glissa Harry en affichant une grimace victorieuse.

\- Harry, sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de te plonger dans les pires situations, insista Ron.

\- C'est bon, Ron, c'était juste pour voir. Et puis ça montre que ta famille se préoccupe de moi, c'est sympa, ajouta Harry.

Ron adorait Harry, c'était son meilleur ami, mais il lui arrivait de se montrer un peu trop soupe au lait, et de se laisser aller à ses... impulsions. Ron n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il savait comment on réagirait. Les gens comme Ginny ne verraient là que le courage d'un preux Gryffondor, alors que son père ou sa mère y verraient une recherche d'attention et d'affection, dont il aurait grandement manqué avec sa famille adoptive.

En tout cas, Ron était coincé avec un meilleur ami au caractère impulsif. Il savait donc exactement ce qui allait se passer quand Harry croisa le chemin de Drago Malefoy, plus tard ce jour-là.

La famille Weasley avait rencontré Hermione et ses parents, sur le chemin de Fleury & Botts. Alors que le père de Ron s'extasiait de rencontrer des moldus, les assaillant de questions sur l'utilité des stylos à bille et la diversité des billets de banque, Ron, Harry et Hermione échangeaient des banalités en fixant leurs pieds. Les deux garçons ne détestaient pas Hermione, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment traîné ensemble. Même si Harry s'était passionné des accrochages entre elle et Pansy Parkinson, Ron savait qu'il la trouvait beaucoup trop sérieuse pour se montrer vraiment digne d'intérêt. Quant à lui, Ron lui trouvait un air de je-sais-tout agaçante, et son caractère autoritaire lui rappelait désagréablement sa mère. En résumé, elle n'était pas vraiment leur amie proche, et cela allait très bien pour Ron.

Sitôt arrivés chez Fleury & Botts, Hermione s'était évaporée avec enthousiasme entre les rayonnages. Harry avait ensuite été happé par Gilderoy Lockhart, et forcé de poser avec lui pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron assista à la scène, impuissant, et nota le rouge aux joues de son ami : le futur professeur Lockhart avait bien failli, à ce moment, prendre un coup de poing dans le nez de la part de Harry. Dès que la séance de photo prit fin, Lockhart se désintéressa de Harry et se tourna, le regard rayonnant, vers la foule d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices qui attendaient pour un autographe. Ron aperçut sa mère, dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en tenant une version d'occasion de son dernier livre. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Harry, qui le rejoignait avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, se méprit sur la réaction de Ron.

\- Il est horrible, ce Lockhart, pas vrai ? Et dire que c'est notre nouveau professeur. Je crois que je n'avais jamais détesté un professeur avant le début de l'année scolaire, cracha Harry d'un air énervé.

\- Oui, et il nous a fait acheter ses propres bouquins pour le cours. Ils coûtent les écailles de deux dragon, renchérit Ron. J'espère que les jumeaux vont lui en faire baver, encore plus qu'à Quirrel.

Les deux amis se turent, plongés dans les souvenirs de la fin d'année et l'affrontement avec leur professeur de Défense. Ron se rappela alors une anecdote à raconter à son ami :

\- Tu te souviens de nos batailles de boule de neige, cet hiver à Poudlard ? Rappelle-toi, Fred et George avaient ensorcelés des boules de neige qui visaient son turban.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Ron eut un grand sourire, laissant à Harry le temps de réfléchir. Celui-ci éclata de rire en comprenant :

\- Mais oui, en fait les jumeaux ont tiré des boules de neige directement sur la tête de Voldemort !

Ron déglutit avec difficulté, toujours pas habitué à la manière désinvolte dont Harry nommait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il entrevit une vielle sorcière tomber à la renverse entre deux rayons, ayant entendu le nom honni. Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu, et ajouta avec un grand sourire, cherchant deux yeux autour de lui :

\- C'est excellent, il faut que j'aille les féliciter !

\- En fait, ils ont paniqué pendant au moins une semaine, durant l'été, en s'apercevant de ce qu'ils avaient fait, raconta Ron avec un demi-sourire. Ils se la jouaient sûrs d'eux, et pourfendeurs des forces du mal, mais ils n'en menaient pas large. Ginny a même réussi à les faire couiner de peur un soir, en se cachant dans leur chambre et et les menaçant d'une vengeance terrible pour les boules de neige !

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, et il continua de regarder autour de lui, cherchant Ginny des yeux. Son regard tomba cependant sur Gilderoy Lockhart, et il fronça les sourcils. Ron suivit son regard, et perdit également son sourire. Leur futur professeur était justement en train de signer l'exemplaire tendu par sa mère. Ron grommela :

\- J'espère qu'ils réitèreront quand même leur exploit. Je verrai bien une boule de neige pour le décoiffer, celui-là.

\- Ou un gros livre, ajouta Harry en soupesant le gros tome de "Promenades avec les loups-garous" sans quitter la célébrité des yeux.

Hermione arriva à ce moment-là, une pile de live énorme entre les mains, et remarqua les regards noir des deux Gryffondors à l'égard de Lockhart.

\- Il a écrit une tonne de choses, et quel sourire… soupira-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction d'Hermione, qui eut la décence de rougir. Elle ajouta très vite :

\- Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Quirrel, je pense qu'il va falloir se méfier des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal !

Ron se retourna vers Hermione, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la je-sais-tout de l'école partage son sentiment, surtout au sujet d'un professeur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione sur la défensive. Un peu de méfiance est bienvenu, si ça peut nous éviter une autre année à quelques mètres de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sentant un vide déplaisant dans son estomac, il ajouta :

\- Sortons d'ici, j'ai faim.

\- Mais tu as toujours faim ! répondirent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione, le premier sur le ton de la moquerie et la seconde, étonnée.

Ron allait répliquer, quand une voix détestable s'éleva à côté d'eux.

\- Alors, Potter, ça a dû te faire plaisir ? demanda Drago Malefoy, négligemment accoudé, un air méprisant gravé sur le visage. Le célèbre Harry Potter, incapable d'entrer dans une librairie sans subjuguer les foules.

\- Laisse le tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute, répliqua Ginny en serrant les poings et en baissant la tête en direction de Malefoy.

\- Et si tu as un problème avec moi, on le règle ou tu veux, quand tu veux, ajouta Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es dégonflé pour notre dernier duel qu'on ne peut pas remettre ça.

Ron sentait bien que la situation échappait à tout contrôle. A dire vrai, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé que Harry colle une bonne raclée à Malefoy, et il aurait même pu participer. Mais Ron avait faim, et cette sensation ne le lâchait pas. Quand Lucius Malefoy se joignit à la conversation, il sut qu'il n'allait pas sortir manger avant que la situation ne soit démêlée.

Lucius parvint, en un temps record, à insulter Harry, le père de Ron, Hermione et ses parents, tout en s'emparant d'un des livres de Ginny. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Arthur se jette sur Lucius, renversant le chaudron contenant les affaires de Ginny, tandis que Harry se jetait sur Drago, bousculant Hermione qui fit également tomber sa pile de livres. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent de la mêlée, qui provoquait des réactions très diverses.

Ron en avait oublié sa faim, et regardait avec des yeux ronds son père se battre avec Lucius Malefoy, comme un vieux rêve devenu réalité. Il appréciait également l'empoignade entre Drago et Harry, que Ginny encourageait de sa voix fluette, alors que Fred et George encourageait leur père. Hermione affichait une expression d'horreur en regardant ses livres par terre, mélangés à ceux de Ginny, sur lesquels marchaient parfois Harry ou Arthur alors qu'ils s'en prenaient aux Malefoy. La mère de Ron semblait hors d'elle, mais impuissante à ramener un semblant de bonne conduite chez son mari ou chez Harry.

Seule l'intervention d'Hagrid parvint à séparer les belligérants. Lucius, un début d'oeil au beurre noir, jeta par terre les livres de Ginny qu'il avait pris tantôt, et qui lui avait servi à cogner sur monsieur Weasley, puis s'empressa de sortir avec son fils, en se drapant dans sa dignité offensée.

Maintenant que tout ce cirque était fini, Ron retrouvait la sensation de faim, et fut bien content d'entendre sa mère proposer d'aller manger un peu. Finalement, la journée se terminait bien : _panem et circenses_, et Ron était un garçon heureux.


	16. Chapter 14

Hermione était rouge de rage en ramassant ses livres, mélangés sur le sol de chez Fleury & Botts avec ceux de Ginny. Ses précieux ouvrages étaient tout neufs, ils avaient été achetés un moment auparavant, pour être ensuite jetés au sol et foulés du pied comme des ordures jonchant les rues les plus sales de Londres. C'était pire que de se voir priver de cadeaux de Noël, c'était comme si on avait torturé devant ses yeux, des chatons qu'elle aurait eu en cadeau de Noël ! Peu importait à Hermione qu'on ne puisse pas torturer un livre, il y avait eu là un affront terrible, et elle en voulait autant aux Malefoy qu'au père Weasley et à Harry.

Elle s'empara de son Livre des sorts et enchantements, Niveau 2, qu'elle examina sous toutes ses coutures, puis elle tendit à Ginny son exemplaire d'occasion du Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants. Hermione aperçut alors un livre en cuir sombre, à la couverture noire. Il n'avait pas de titre, mais lui semblait étrangement familier. Elle s'en empara machinalement et le rangea avec ses propres livres, prise d'une impulsion qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas.

\- Hermione ! l'interpella sa mère.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, toujours agenouillée au milieu de ses livres de classe. Elle eut tout d'un coup très chaud, et sa colère fondit comme neige au fourneaux, remplacée par une honte brûlante. Elle se retourna le plus lentement possible, son sac de livres à la main, contenant le petit livre noir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait chercher une excuse, une justification au fait qu'elle se soit emparé d'un livre qui n'était pas à elle, mais aucune idée brillante ne surgit. Son esprit était nimbé de brouillard, comme la foi où elle avait rencontré le troll. Elle ne parvint qu'à montrer des yeux innocents, espérant apaiser l'ire de sa mère. Mais celle-ci lui proposa simplement :

\- Est-ce que ça te va si nous allons manger avec tes amis et leurs parents ?

Hermione expira un grand coup, et elle prit conscience qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis quelques secondes, et que son visage devait être écarlate. Elle répondit rapidement, soulagée, que ça lui allait très bien, et retourna ramasser ses livres avant que quiconque ne remarque que quelque chose clochait.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione et ses parents accompagnèrent la famille Weasley et Harry Potter au pub "Le Chaudron Baveur", pour manger avec eux. Tandis que Hermione s'attablait, le souvenir du livre volé continuait de la déranger, comme une tache d'œuf sur une chemise : même en faisant abstraction, on y repense sans arrêt.

Le patron du pub, un certain Tom, était aussi invraisemblable que le nom de son établissement, et moins que la plupart de ses clients. Il n'avait plus un cheveu sur le caillou, et leur présenta le menu du jour avec une voix de stentor qui détonnait avec son apparence décrépie.

" Je vous propose la spécialité du chef : le ragoût de bœuf à la bièraubeurre."

Hermione avait bien envie d'un ragoût de boeuf, et elle avait aussi envie de rendre le livre à son propriétaire, probablement Ginny. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle mettait la main dans son sac et s'emparait du petit livre noir, elle changeait d'avis.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons également le gratin d'orties au jambon, un régal !

Oui, Hermione allait prendre le gratin d'orties, et laisser tomber discrètement le livre par terre, ou sur une étagère, pour que personne ne l'accuse de son vol.

\- Et pour les amateurs, une soupe à la mélasse, épicée par le chef.

Non, elle allait choisir la soupe à la mélasse, et garder le livre pour vérifier à qui il appartenait pour le rendre à de qui de droit. Ah, et un jus de citrouille, ce sera parfait comme ça.

Quand Ron s'empiffra de ragoût de boeuf devant elle, elle le regarda avec envie.


	17. Chapter 15

Hermione était assise dans le Poudlard Express, accoudée près de la fenêtre, seule dans une voiture, et elle était partagée entre l'excitation et la tristesse.

Elle était très heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Elle en avait parlé tout l'été à ses parents, quand elle ne relisait pas pour la centième fois ses manuels de cours. Elle avait hâte de découvrir de nouveaux pans de la magie, et de ressentir l'excitation de lancer des sortilèges. Il lui fallait aussi reconnaître que sa popularité au sein des Gryffondors, acquise depuis qu'elle avait eu le dessus face à Pansy l'année dernière, lui manquait un peu. Elle n'était pas la reine de son année, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien considérée par ses camarades, lorsqu'elle était à l'école chez les moldus. A la fin de l'année dernière, elle se sentait acceptée, comme si le fait de démontrer son courage l'avait aidé à se faire bien voir parmi les Gryffondors.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était un peu triste. Elle aurait adoré faire le voyage en compagnie de son amie Sally-Anne, qu'elle avait rencontrée l'année dernière. Elles auraient pu discuter des professeurs et se moquer de leurs camarades de chambres, les coquettes Lavande et Parvati. Malheureusement, Sally-Anne avait été retirée de Poudlard par ses parents, et inscrite à Beauxbâtons, après avoir subi plusieurs épisodes traumatisants entre les mains d'un professeur, Quirrell, alors possédé par Voldemort. Elle lui avait raconté tout cela en détails par hiboux pendant l'été. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles échangeaient des lettres, Hermione comprenait que son amie développait une certaine curiosité, puis une impatience certaine, à l'idée d'aller étudier à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. C'était comme si le fait d'abandonner Hermione à Poudlard passait au second plan, puis ne représentait qu'un infime désagrément.

Hermione aurait également apprécié faire le trajet en compagnie de Neville, ou même Harry ou Ron, les Gryffondors dont elle se sentait le plus proche depuis le départ de Sally-Anne. Manque de chance, Neville avait oublié ses bagages chez lui, et était en train de se faire sermonner par sa grand-mère, qui l'amènerait à Poudlard dans quelques heures. Quant à Harry et Ron, aucune nouvelle et point de trace.

Finalement, elle se retrouvait seule dans une voiture. En temps normal, elle en aurait profité pour relire ses manuels scolaires, mais aujourd'hui elle était préoccupée par son larcin : elle avait subtilisé un livre à quelqu'un, probablement Ginny, il y a quelques jours. Ce livre était très sobre, relié de cuir noir, et il était complètement vide, hormis un nom sur la première page : T.E. Jedusor. Hermione en avait déduit qu'il devait s'agir du journal intime d'un certain Jedusor, qui n'avait pas été très assidu dans le récit de ses aventures.

Elle n'osait pas s'avouer qu'elle avait volé un livre. Il était aussi tout à fait possible que ce livre n'appartienne pas à Ginny, ou qu'Hermione l'ait acheté par mégarde à la librairie, ou que quelqu'un ait voulu s'en débarrasser. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait ni à se défaire de sa culpabilité, ni du petit livre noir.

Elle fut distraite de ses ruminations par l'arrivée dans son wagon d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Dès l'instant où son regard tomba sur elle, Hermione la détailla bouche-bée, des pieds à la tête, tant d'excentricités attirant son attention

La jeune fille blonde était coiffée du plus improbable chapeau qu'Hermione eut jamais vu. Il n'était pas pointu, mais à étage, chaque palier d'une couleur et d'une texture différente. L'inconnu portait des boucles d'oreilles qui semblait faites de lierres et de fleurs. Sa robe de sorcier était d'une coupe classique, mais d'une couleur bleu électrique, qui parvenait à jurer avec chacune des nombreuses couleurs de son chapeau. A ses pieds, ses chaussures étaient recouvertes de paillettes bicolores qui réfléchissaient la lumière à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci passa quelques secondes à scruter le compartiment, le regard rêveur, et se présenta à Hermione avec un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna. Est-ce que ce compartiment est vide, ou est-il occupé par tes familiers invisibles ?

Hermione passa quelques instants supplémentaires la bouche ouverte. On était peut-être en train de lui faire une blague, ou alors cette fille avait perdu un pari et s'était retrouvé ainsi affublée contre son gré. Ou peut-être qu'Hermione était victime d'un sortilège hallucinogène ?

La nouvelle venue ne manifestant aucun signe d'appréhension ni de moquerie, Hermione prit sur elle pour lui répondre, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Oui, je t'en prie. Je m'appelle Hermione. Non, le compartiment est vide. Enfin, j'attendais des amis, mais…

Hermione jeta un regard furtif en direction du couloir, mais toujours aucune trace de Harry ni de Ron. La dénommée Luna s'assit en face d'elle et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant :

\- Oh, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut laisser le soin aux amis de se faire oublier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais c'est un génie, alors il a sûrement raison.

Hermione détailla le visage de Luna. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune fille semblait un peu nerveuse. Peut-être était-elle réellement victime d'un pari perdu ? Elle s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'Hermione la mette à la porte du compartiment, ou lui rit au nez. Mais Hermione se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec une sorcière, l'horrible Pansy Parkinson, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'imiter en se moquant d'une autre élève, fusse-t-elle un peu extravagante. Alors que le regard d'Hermione se perdait dans les hauteurs du chapeau de son interlocutrice, Luna reprit le fil de la conversation :

\- Et puis, même s'ils ont loupé le train, ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais. Mon père m'a avoué être arrivé en retard lors de sa 4e année, à cause d'une infestation de Joncheruines. En tout cas, il n'a pas pu monter dans le train à temps. Il a tout d'abord essayé de rejoindre Poudlard par le moyen le plus traditionnel, bien sûr…

\- La voiture ?

\- Haha, non, ça se serait très drôle, s'exclama Luna d'un rire haut perché, toute nervosité envolée. Non, il a simplement essayé de trouver une demiguise, pour qu'elle le téléporte directement à l'école. Il paraît que certaines nichent dans les hauteurs de la gare de King's Cross.

\- Mais attends, les demiguises ne savent pas se téléporter ! Ce sont des singes albinos qui peuvent se rendre invisibles. Je l'ai lu dans "Flore et bestiaire magique d'Europe".

\- Ah, ça c'est que le Ministère souhaite que nous croyions...

Luna se pencha en avant vers Hermione, et déclara avec un ton sincère, les yeux brillants :

\- Mais en réalité, les demiguises sont des primates très intelligents, capables de transplaner à travers les protections magiques. C'est pour ça que le ministère les a capturés, et les a gavés de potion d'invisibilité permanente, pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir pour se téléporter au sein du Département des Mystères et mettre à jour les nombreuses conspirations du gouvernement !

Hermione éclata de rire, mais Luna resta très digne. La jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ?

\- Mais oui ! Le Chicaneur a fait un dossier complet sur le sujet. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Et Luna se mit à fouiller dans sa valise, tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait : il existait chez les moldus des histoires presque aussi abracadabrantesques de complots de la part de gouvernements, et tout à fait véridiques, comme de la recherche sur la manipulation mentale. Et ces gouvernements n'avaient même pas accès à la magie ! Alors qui sait de quoi le Ministère de la Magie pouvait se montrer réellement capable ? Il fallait juste aborder la question avec logique et rigueur, se dit Hermione.

L'inquiétante disparition de Ron et Harry lui était sortie de la tête. Elle se mit à réfléchir aux différents moyens qu'un gouvernement magique pouvait employer pour se maintenir au pouvoir, et en eut le vertige. Elle se pencha alors vers Luna, en recoiffant quelques insolentes mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et lui répondit d'un air très sérieux :

\- Attends, tu vas tout me raconter depuis le début, d'accord ?


	18. Chapter 16

\- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici, déclara Ginny à sa camarade de chambre, en observant la décoration de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien pas moi. Je suis suffisamment étonnée d'avoir vu de la nourriture apparaître toute seule et des portraits bouger… répondit la jeune fille, une brune au cheveux lisse, tellement maigre qu'elle semblait anorexique.

\- Née moldue ?

\- Pure et dure. Je m'appelle Jeanne.

Ginny la regarda avec un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle semblait plutôt à l'aise, pour une née-moldue qui venait de débarquer à Poudlard. En tout cas, au grand soulagement de Ginny, elle ne dévisageait pas chaque tableau ou chaque démonstration de magie avec des yeux ronds et une bouche de poisson hors de son bocal, comme certains autres première-année.

\- Et moi, c'est Ginny. Je suis dernière-née d'une famille de 7, tous passés par Gryffondor avant moi. J'ai entendu suffisamment d'histoires sur cette salle commune que je pourrai la dessiner les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va, pas trop blasée ? ironisa la jeune fille efflanquée.

Ginny allait répondre, quand la seule chose qui ne manquait jamais de captiver son attention, l'objet de toute son admiration, venait justement de rentrer dans la salle commune : Harry Potter. Elle ne put s'empêcher rougir en le détaillant de haut en bas. Il racontait sa dernière aventure à la volée, une histoire de voiture volante atterrissant dans un arbre bagarreur.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda innocemment Jeanne.

\- Un peu oui. Pas beaucoup plus que tout le monde, mais ça ne saurait tarder… répondit Ginny avec un sourire qui montrait ses dents, sans quitter des yeux le Garçon Qui A Survécu, Et Qui Paradait. Elle attarda son regard sur la chevelure de Harry, de son Harry. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui adresser la parole sans bafouiller, et qu'elle pourrait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux sans se retenir.

\- Déjà amoureuse ? la taquina Jeanne.

Ginny fut brièvement agacée par la remarque de sa camarade. Ayant grandi avec des garçons tous plus âgés qu'elle, elle se sentait plus mûre que la plupart des gens de son âge. Elle lui rétorqua sèchement :

\- C'est juste le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et tu le connaîtras aussi, son histoire est célèbre ici. Même les péquenauds savent qui il est.

Jeanne ne sembla pas prendre la mouche, ou alors elle ne saisit pas l'insinuation. Elle continua de lui poser des questions sans s'arrêter, à la manière d'un gramophone détraqué :

\- Ton frère, c'est le grand rouquin à côté, avec un sandwich à la main ?

Ginny acquiesça en souriant. Jeanne venait de faire la définition la plus exacte possible de son frère.

\- Et la fille qui les regarde en fronçant les sourcils, c'est qui ?

Les cheveux bruns, ébouriffés, grandes dents de devant, des vêtements un peu amples sous sa robe de sorcière, et un livre à la main.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione. Elle est en deuxième année, c'est une née-moldue aussi, je l'ai rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a la réputation d'être une intello tyrannique.

Ginny s'attarda sur Hermione, qui semblait en effet mécontente de l'attention que recevaient Harry et Ron, et du fait qu'ils l'ignoraient superbement. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et serrait tellement fort un petit livre noir qu'elle en avait les phalanges blanchies. Fronçant les sourcils, Ginny se demanda si Hermione avait des vues sur son Harry.

A ce moment, Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny, et rougit. Elle se mit à reculer prudemment, et s'en fut dans sa chambre.

\- Bizarre, nan ? J'aurai bien aimé lui demander des conseils pour les nés-moldus, mais elle s'est en allé comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ce qui est peut-être le cas ici, remarque, jacta Jeanne.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupée à zieuter la sortie de Harry Potter et à faire des plans sur la comète sur le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer par le beau Gryffondor.


	19. Chapter 17

Hermione se retrancha dans son lit, pendant que les autres Gryffondors fêtaient avec Harry et Ron leur pitoyable arrivée à bord d'une pathétique voiture volante. Les deux inséparables ne l'avaient même pas regardée, alors qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'encre à leur propos. Après l'affaire du troll, et du cerbère, et du professeur Quirrell, Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient se montrer plus prudents, et peut-être qu'ils se tiendraient les coudes tous les quatre, avec Neville ? Mais il semblerait que messieurs Weasley et Potter préférassent la gloire d'une arrivée fracassée, à défaut de fracassante.

Hermione fulminait seule dans la chambre, blâmant tour à tour Harry, Ron, le professeur Dumbledore et le ministère de la Magie, pour simplement expier sa colère et sa solitude.

Quels furent les points positifs de la journée ? se raisonna-t-elle. Elle était de retour à Poudlard, où des livres merveilleux l'attendaient. Elle avait rencontré Luna, qui faisait montre de beaucoup d'ardeur dans leurs discussions, même si elle manquait parfois de rigueur. Hermione avait suivi sa répartition avec attention, et avait ressenti un pincement de jalousie quand Luna avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Elle en profita pour maudire une fois de plus ce vieux chapeau troué et les traditions désuètes de Poudlard.

Ensuite, Hermione avait maintenant la ferme conviction que le livre noir n'était pas à Ginny, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu toute à l'heure dans la salle commune. Elle examina avec plus d'attention ce livre, son livre dorénavant, pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire dans ce journal relié de cuir. Il était vide, suffisamment petit pour tenir dans sa robe de sorcière. Il n'avait pas l'odeur caractéristique du vieux parchemin, et il ne mentionnait qu'un nom, "T. E. Jedusor".

Hermione prit une plume et un peu d'encre, décidée à y noter les références de Luna pour futur vérification. Il pourrait faire office de beau bloc note pour ses recherches. Elle inscrivit avec application une courte liste :

-_ Joncheruines : existence ?_  
_Demi-guises, transplanage et ministère de la magie_  
_Sombrals (créatures invisibles tirant les chariots) : existence ?_  
_Énormus à Babille : existence ?_

Alors qu'elle relevait sa plume de la page, ses écrits disparurent. Outrée, Hermione fronça les sourcils et tint le journal à bout de bras entre le pouce et l'index, comme un détritus nauséabond dont il faudrait se débarrasser au plus vite.

A cet instant, une écriture fine et raffinée apparue sur la page vierge.

_\- Je ne connais pas les Joncheruines ni les Énormus à Babille, mais les Sombrals existent réellement._

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione resta bouche bée, fixant l'encre encore fraîche, qui semblait scintiller par endroits. Avec un luxe de précautions, elle ramena le livre sur ses genoux, en le gardant ouvert à la même page. Elle le manipulait à présent comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet inestimable.

L'encre semblait incrustée dans la page, mais un instant plus tard, les lettres s'effacèrent lentement, comme de la poussière d'or noir s'envolant au vent.

Quelle perle tenait-elle entre ses mains ? se demanda Hermione. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il s'agissait d'une contrefaçon, se donnant l'apparence d'une magnifique encyclopédie interactive pour érudits, mais qu'en grattant sous la surface, on découvre de viles intentions, une mauvaise blague ou une arnaque pour sorciers.

Pire encore, il pourrait s'agit d'un livre-espion, qui retranscrive tout ce qu'elle y note à des personnes mal intentionnées. Ou encore un tome maudit, capable de prendre possession d'elle, ou d'influencer ses pensées. Cela pouvait aussi être un journal piégé qui, une fois manipulé, attire à lui toute sorte de créatures dangereuses. Il pourrait s'agir d'un artefact de magie noire très puissant qui se nourrisse de la force vive d'Hermione pour faire revivre un mage noir disparu depuis longtemps.

La pièce était plongée dans un épais silence, et Hermione ne bougeait pas un seul membre, assise en tailleur sur son lit et les yeux rivés sur l'intriguant journal, alors que le fracas de mille pensées carillonnait dans son esprit. Mais ce calme méditatif fut dissipé par l'arrivée des camarades de chambres d'Hermione.

\- ...d'avoir endommagé le saule cogneur en plus !

\- Salut Hermione ! minauda Lavande.

\- Salut Herm' ! ajouta Parvati.

Hermione les salua d'un hochement de tête, mais les filles étaient déjà replongées dans leur discussion à propos de la passionnante épopée de Ron et Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les reposer sur le journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre : un livre interactif, qui semblait savoir des choses ; mais un livre d'un nouveau genre, magique. Finalement, elle repensa à tous les livres qu'elle avait dévorés et qui l'avaient changée en bien. Elle se dit qu'elle avait attendu un livre avec lequel discuter toute sa vie, elle n'allait pas passer à côté. Elle reprit sa plume en main.

_\- Bonjour,..._

Hermione fit une pause, indécise sur la manière de s'adresser à un livre. Elle avait toujours tutoyé les livres qu'elle choyait quand elle était plus petite, en leur parlant comme à des amis. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione était consternée d'avoir un jour été aussi naïve au point de parler à des livres ordinaires en espérant qu'ils lui répondent. Elle reprit sa plume et ses salutations à son engageante possession :

_\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es ?_

_\- Enchanté, Hermione. Je me prénomme Tom._

_Tom. Hermione se prit la tête dans ses mains, perplexe : un livre qui parle, un livre avec un prénom._

_\- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

_\- Il n'y a pas d'offenses à la curiosité. Je suis un fragment de mémoire, conservé dans ce journal depuis sa création. Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

_\- Je suis élève en seconde année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie._

_\- Dans quelle maison as-tu été envoyée ?_

_\- Je suis à Gryffondor. Tu connais Poudlard et le système des maisons ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Je fus moi aussi un élève de Poudlard, après tout, et major de ma promotion._

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui contemplait ces derniers mots s'effacer lentement du journal. Un élève, quelqu'un comme elle, avait été capable de créer une merveille comme celle qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Hermione entr'apercevait les possibilités qu'offraient un fragment de mémoire capable de discussion, et elles lui semblaient époustouflantes. Cette découverte remplissait son esprit de nombreuses questions, elle en saisit une au vol pour la poser, d'une écriture précipitée, au journal.

_\- Pourquoi avoir créé ce journal ?_

_\- Je voulais conserver des souvenirs importants, et laisser une trace en ce monde. Je vivais durant l'ascension de Grindelwald, et c'était une époque tumultueuse._

_\- Et c'est commun chez les sorciers, de créer un journal avec un souvenir de soi dedans ? A quel point est-ce difficile, comme enchantement ?_

_\- Je subodore que tu as été élevée parmi les moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi. Mais es-tu sure de ne pas être à Serdaigle ? Tu as une grande curiosité, et un vif intellect. Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione-de-Gryffondor, ce journal est probablement un objet magique unique dans le monde des sorciers. J'ai expérimenté, et je pense être allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à la sauvegarde des souvenirs._

Hermione fit la moue, fronçant le nez, à la mention de la maison Serdaigle. Même un antique journal semblait penser qu'elle aurait été mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor : le Choixpeau était vraiment une vieillerie rapiécée à brûler au plus vite !

Hermione se laissa très facilement prendre au jeu avec ce journal poli, intéressant et intéressé. Elle venait de trouver un nouvel ami à Gryffondor, qui ne risquerait pas de se vanter d'avoir voler une voiture ou d'avoir batailler avec un arbre cogneur. Elle s'adossa confortablement dans son lit, et continua de converser avec le journal au parler moyenâgeux, mais instruit et éduqué, une grande partie de la nuit.


	20. Chapter 18

_\- Tom, comment est-ce que tu t'y prendrais, pour venir à bout de lutins de Cornouaille en liberté ?_

_\- La solution préconisée par Theodore Brown dans "Thésaurus des créatures maléficieuses" est d'employer un sort d'entrave ou de blocage, et de les léviter pour les encager. Nicholas Goyle mentionne une autre méthode : ensorceler une forte bourrasque pour les repousser, mais il contre-indique cette solution en intérieur, sous peine d'avoir à remettre toute sa paperasse en ordre._

_\- Ta réponse est parfaite Tom, comme toujours. Attends un instant, je veux noter ces références._

_\- Merci, Hermione. Mais pour ma part, je préconiserai des moyens moins orthodoxes. Comme métamorphoser un grand filet, à partir d'une tenture par exemple. Ou transfigurer leurs ailes en plomb, et annuler la transfiguration une fois en cage._

_\- Et le sortilège "Mutinlutin Malinpesti", tu en penses quoi ?_

_\- Inconnu... Et j'en connais un très grand nombre. Il m'évoque le maléfice "Mutli Malopestiferi", pour propager une maladie infectieuse, très pratiqué au moyen-âge pour se venger des moldus qui ourdissaient l'assassinat de sorciers et sorcières._

_\- Tom, stop ! Et "beurk". Vraiment "beurk"._

_\- Tu es sûre qu'il existe, ton "Mutinlutin Malinpesti" ? _

_\- Un professeur l'a utilisé, justement pour maîtriser un groupe de lutins._

_\- Quel effet a-t-il eu ?_

_\- Aucun._

_\- Un sortilège inconnu, qui n'a aucun effet lorsque lancé par la seule personne qui le connaisse… Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis, Hermione ?_

_\- Que nous avons récolté un professeur de Défense au ras des pâquerettes._

_\- Je fort marri pour toi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes par toi-même, je suis certain que tu en es capable._

_\- Tom... Je sais que tu meures d'envie que je te le demande._

_\- Ah Hermione, tu me connais déjà si bien._

_\- Alors ?_

_\- Demande-le-moi._

_\- Tom, est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?_

_\- A une élève aussi clairvoyante et sagace ? Oui, avec plaisir._

_\- Pas besoin de me brosser dans le sens du poil, Tom, je sais que je suis la seule à t'avoir parler en 50 ans ! Tu me l'as dit. _

_\- Et je me lamente de ne pas t'avoir rencontrée plus tôt. Mais Hermione, sais-tu ce que j'aimerais, quand je t'aurai donné quelques leçons ? J'aimerais que tu me contes en détail l'histoire depuis la chute de Grindelwald. Surtout cette anecdote entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort que tu avais mentionnée. Cela me désennuierait agréablement._

_\- Une leçon en échange d'une leçon, c'est ça Tom ? Alors là, je ne te dirai jamais non !_


	21. Chapter 19

Argus Rusard détestait les soirs d'Halloween, presque autant qu'il détestait les mioches dont il avait la charge. Il y a un an exactement, le jour d'Halloween, il avait vécu la peur de sa vie : une rencontre nez-à-nez avec un troll en liberté dans le château, au détour d'un couloir. Évoquer ce traumatisme le faisait encore, un an plus tard, trembler comme une feuille. De plus, souvenir presque aussi hideux, le premier jour où il avait fait connaissance avec les turbulents jumeaux Weasleys était le soir du 31 octobre de leur première année, et ils avaient fait exploser une bombe à peinture artisanale dans un couloir. Rusard regretta un bref instant que le troll ne s'en soit pas prix aux jumeaux Weasley, mais même pour un vieil homme aigri, souhaiter une telle confrontation semblait excessive... Rusard secoua la tête et continua de patrouiller les couloirs, à la recherche de sa compagne de toujours, l'adorable Miss Teigne.

Évidemment, Rusard n'avait pas nommé son charmant compagnon "Miss Teigne", et il détestait ce sobriquet. Il l'avait affectueusement appelé "Miss Croque-mitaine", en référence à une figure folklorique censée chasser les méchants gamins. Cependant des générations de garnements malpolis s'était moqué du vieux concierge et de son petit chat, l'appelant du diminutif "Miss Mitaine" puis "Miss Teigne", tant et si bien qu'elle ne répondit plus qu'à ce nom horrible. Encore une bonne raison d'haïr ces vauriens, en plus du fait qu'eux, contrairement à lui, avaient la chance, l'extraordinaire veine, de pouvoir pratiquer la magie

Sans magie, Rusard devait longuement patrouiller, scrupuleusement surveiller, interminablement chaperonner tous ces horribles galopins. Heureusement, Albus Dumbledore, le grand patron, lui avait offert un collier magique pour Miss Teigne, pour qu'il puisse savoir à tout instant où se trouvait son compagnon félin. Dumbledore pensait sans doute qu'un tel cadeau parviendrait à réchauffer le cœur aigri du vieux concierge, mais il s'en servait surtout pour pister les morveux avec un allié à ses côtés.

Et aujourd'hui, en cette soirée d'Halloween, Rusard flairait les ennuis. Il remontait le lien magique le menant à Miss Teigne quand il rencontra un attroupement de mouflets, près des toilettes du deuxième étage. Il eut alors l'effroyable vision de sa chatte, pendue par la queue, comme morte, devant Harry Potter et un Weasley. Argus Rusard fit l'impasse sur les premières étapes du deuil, et fut rapidement saisi d'une colère déferlante.

Harry Potter et les Weasley s'en étaient pris à sa chatte, Argus Rusard le savait, et il allait se venger, quoiqu'en dise ce vieux schnock d'Albus Dumbledore.


	22. Chapter 20

Une première victime, pour tester son emprise sur ce jeune corps. Un nécessaire massacre de coqs, proprement vidés de leur sang. Quelques lettres tracées à l'hémoglobine sur un mur, pour faire passer un message vermeil. La Chambre des Secrets, de nouveau ouverte. Tom avait adoré prendre possession de son héritage, encore une fois, fut-il plus fangeux que dans son souvenir, et fut-ce avec ce petit corps, et ces insolents cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Il était parvenu à réaliser tout cela en une heure, tout en maintenant l'esprit de la Sang-de-Bourbe occupé devant un de ses souvenirs. Il venait de revenir dans sa chambre à elle, sans avoir été vu par quiconque. Il avait même eu le plaisir de se servir de la magie, avec sa baguette magique qui lui convenait si peu : un sortilège de désillusion, quelques sortilèges de déchiquetage, et un autre de confusion pour convaincre ce tableau insupportable de le laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Après toutes ces années, inconscient à l'intérieur de son journal, et maintenant aux manettes d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, qui le dégoutait, Tom avait eu bien du mal à maîtriser sa magie pour atteindre ses objectifs. Même le Fourchelang semblait déplacé dans la bouche de cette immonde enfant. Mais il y était parvenu, en une heure, et il eut le temps d'un sourire satisfait avant de rendre le contrôle du corps à la Sang-de-Bourbe, au moment où son esprit ressortit de son journal. Elle ne sembla se douter de rien, car elle écrivit immédiatement dans le journal :

_\- Tom, c'est vraiment extraordinaire d'assister à un véritable cours de Défense ! Mme Têtenjoy est une professeure brillante, rien à voir avec le professeur Quirrel, ni même le professeur Lockhart._

Tom prit un moment pour s'adapter à nouveau à l'immatérialité. Ce sentiment était frustrant, les seuls sons qu'il entendaient étaient ceux produits par son esprit, les seules odeurs celles imaginées par sa psyché. Il se concentra sur la conversation en cours, et se rappela une remarque qu'avait glissé la Gryffondor il y a quelques temps. Il lui répondit, de son écriture fine et élégante :

_\- Lockhart, c'est le gommeux au sourire ravissant ?_

_\- Tom ! Je n'ai écrit ça qu'une seule fois, et je t'ai demandé de l'oublier ! Plus le temps passe, plus je suis déçue des professeurs à Poudlard, surtout après ce qui m'est arrivé en première année. Le professeur Lockhart a vraiment l'air incompétent, je ne le trouve plus du tout intéressant._

_\- J'ose espérer que tu me trouves toujours intéressant, même si mon sourire ne rivalise pas avec le sien._

_\- Tom ! Bien sûr, et ce cours que tu m'as montré était limpide. Assister à une telle conférence après avoir vu les moulinets ridicules de Lockhart face aux lutins de Cornouaille, c'est le jour et la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris Dumbledore de l'embaucher._

_\- Souhaites-tu que je t'en montre d'autres ? Par exemple, comment Tétenjoy s'occupe de lutins ?_

Un moment s'écoule, et Tom se demande ce qu'Hermione peut bien penser, ou faire. La session d'aujourd'hui avec la Sang-de-Bourbe lui a redonné suffisamment de forces pour qu'il se balade avec le corps d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle regardait son souvenir d'un cours de deuxième année se dérouler. Il avait eu le temps d'échafauder une stratégie et d'en initier la première étape. L'énergie qu'il avait volé à Hermione lui permettra même de réfléchir sans qu'elle n'ait à le vitaliser en écrivant dans le journal. Un premier pas vers un destin rayonnant…

_\- En fait, je pense qu'il faut que j'aille au festin d'Halloween maintenant, rejoindre les autres Gryffondors._

_\- Comme tu le souhaites, Hermione. Je suis toujours à ta disposition, mais n'oublie pas de me conter l'histoire du monde des sorciers depuis la chute de Grindelwald._

Un nouvel instant s'écoule sans que la jeune écervelée ne réponde. Tom pense brièvement que son insistance à connaître l'histoire a pu paraître suspecte, ou qu'il a laissé un indice de sa récente escapade. La Sang-de-Bourbe se révèlera un outil moins commode si elle se doute déjà que Tom a emprunté son corps. Mais Tom Jedusor ne fait jamais d'erreurs, et sa proie n'a que douze ans, il n'a aucune inquiétude à avoir.

_\- Tom, mes camarades de chambres sont rentrées du festin, elles disent que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elles sont parties manger, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes ! Comment ça se fait ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas quand elles s'en sont allées dîner, mais le cours de Têtenjoy que je t'ai montré a bien duré une heure._

_\- Alors je suis resté assise tout ce temps avec la tête dans ton journal ?_

_\- Assurément, oui. Tes amies se sont-elles gaussées de toi ? Elles doivent pourtant avoir l'habitude de te voir plongée dans un livre. On ne devient pas érudite aussi jeune sans dévorer quelques grimoires._

_\- Ok. Non elles ne se sont pas moquées, mais quelque chose est arrivé pendant le banquet. Elles vont me raconter, à bientôt !_

_\- J'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau, Hermione._

_Et de te posséder_, ajouta Tom pour lui-même. C'était vraiment facile. Il sentit le journal se refermer, et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait que ça à faire, tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations sur le monde extérieur, et sur ce que son futur était devenu. A priori, Lord Voldemort n'était pas devenu ministre de la magie. Le fait que Dumbledore soit toujours à Poudlard était aussi une très mauvaise nouvelle. Est-ce que le vieux mage l'avait terrassé, est-ce qu'une de ses futures expériences avait mal tourné ? Tom avait mille questions, et il maudit cette petite sotte de ne lui avoir pas encore dit ce qu'il voulait savoir.


	23. Chapter 21

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, le jour suivant son cours virtuel avec le professeur Têtenjoy. La veille, elle avait beaucoup discuté avec ses camarades de chambre, contrairement à son habitude. Pour être plus exact, elle avait écouté avec attention Lavande et Parvati narrer la découverte d'une Miss Teigne pétrifiée, le mystérieux message sur le mur, l'implication de Harry et Ron et la fureur de Rusard. D'après Hermione, le moins étonnant dans cette affaire était qu'Harry et Ron y étaient mêlés ; mais elle garda ses sentiments pour elle, tandis que Lavande gesticulait sur les louanges de Ron et Harry, argumentant qu'aucun des deux Gryffondors n'aurait pu faire ça, et surtout pas Ron, beaucoup trop adorable. C'est à ce moment de la discussion qu'Hermione avait tiré les rideaux de son lit, et avait repris son habitude de tout faire pour ne pas les entendre.

Ce matin, Hermione s'habilla avec difficulté et ne fit même pas semblant de recoiffer sa tignasse. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle dormait peu, occupée à partager avec Tom des discussions passionnantes sur les variantes de tel ou tel sortilège, ou les théories les plus élémentaires de la métamorphose. Et il lui semblait que sa dette de sommeil s'était décidée à réclamer l'entièreté de son dû ce matin-là. La jeune Gryffondor réprimait encore un bâillement alors qu'elle prit le chemin du petit déjeuner. Elle parcourut les couloirs comme un zombie, et se laissa enfin tomber sur son siège dans la Grande Salle, se découvrant un appétit d'ogresse.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était isolée par plusieurs chaises vides des premières années, qui mangeaient à l'écart et lançaient des regards craintifs dans sa direction. Perplexe, Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut Harry et Ron, à côté de qui elle s'était installée sans y prêter attention. Les deux garçons avaient les sourcils froncés, et mangeaient sans discuter, tête baissée. Elle croisa les yeux verts de Harry, alors qu'il lui adressait un discret signe de tête, comme pour la remercier. De plus en plus désorientée, Hermione lui demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi les premières années sont à l'écart ? Ils sont punis, ils ont encore fait perdre des points à Gryffondor en faisant n'importe quoi au cours de Mme Bibine ?

Harry se dérida immédiatement, et Ron eut un grand sourire, alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine de pain à demi-mâché. Hermione se détourna bien vite de lui, et regarda Harry avec insistance, attendant une réponse. Il lui répondit d'un air lugubre :

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Miss Teigne pétrifiée, et un petit malin qui s'improvise tagueur, c'est ça ?

Harry sembla soulagé de la réponse d'Hermione, et ajouta :

\- Exactement ! Et ces imbéciles de premières années sont persuadés que c'est Ron et moi qui avons fait ça.

Hermione trouva immédiatement l'idée absurde.

\- Toi, et Ron, pétrifier Miss Teigne ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout. De toute façon, Ron serait bien incapable de pétrifier une chaise, vu l'état de sa baguette…

Ron lui adressa un sourire qui semblait mi-soulagé, mi-grimaçant, qui dévoilait ses dents et le contenu de son petit déjeuner. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucune manière ; Hermione se détourna de lui pour terminer son explication face à Harry.

\- …. et, les premières-années ne le savent peut-être pas, mais toi, Harry, tu es plutôt du genre à t'en prendre directement aux professeurs qui te déplaisent, plutôt qu'à leur animal de compagnie. Je doute qu'après avoir vaincu Quirrel l'année dernière, tu te sois ré-orienté en chasseur de chats.

Elle récoltant à nouveau de grands sourires de la part des deux Gryffondors, qui semblaient plus soulagés, et se plongèrent dans une discussion sur les intentions de l'auteur du mystérieux message. Hermione jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction des premier-année, avant de les balayer de son esprit. Elle se hâta d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, alors que Neville les rejoignait à table. Il avait l'air tendu, presque angoissé, et se déplaçait comme s'il traînait un lourd fardeau. Hermione le regarda manger et mettre du porridge un peu partout, tant sa cuillère tremblait.

\- Et toi Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Des premières années qui pensent que tu es Staline réincarné ?

\- Quoi, qui ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Un moldu. Laisse tomber. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ron lança un regard à Hermione, qu'elle ignora superbement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et lui l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, qu'elle allait en faire de même avec Neville. Il était à l'évidence secoué par quelque chose.

\- Je suis un peu inquiet pour, euhm, les cours.

\- Inquiet pour les cours ? demanda Hermione, à qui la notion paraissait complètement extravagante.

\- Oui, surtout pour les cours de Potions, à vrai dire.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, voilà.

Neville baissa les yeux, fixant son porridge sans le voir. Hermione avait oublié, mais le premier cours de la matinée était avec le professeur Rogue, qui avait le don de terrifier Neville. Il avait plusieurs fois fondu en larme l'année dernière, pendant des cours de potions. Prise d'un élan de sympathie, Hermione lui proposa :

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de moi. Je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui, mais en se concentrant tous les deux, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

\- Merci, Hermione, lui répondit-il avec le regard d'un condamné à mort à qui on annonce qu'il aura droit à une corde en soie pour sa pendaison.

\- Neville, remue toi ! Il ne faut pas te décourager ! Regarde, quand Pansy me harcelait l'année dernière, je ne me suis pas laissée faire, et depuis je suis peinarde.

\- Justement Hermione…

Neville hésita, n'osant pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et prit une grande inspiration avant de terminer sa phrase d'une manière précipitée :

\- FaisattentionàPansycetteannée.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que… Beaucoup de gens ont entendu parler de ce que tu as fait à Pansy.

\- La dérouillée bien méritée que je lui ai infligée, d'un sort bien placé ? Tant mieux !

\- Non, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. En fait, ses parents en ont entendu parler. Et il parait que son père a été pris d'une colère noire. Il a probablement tout fait pour que sa fille ne se fasse pas à nouveau battre par une…

A nouveau, Neville hésitait sur ses mots, mais Hermione avait compris.

\- Par une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ?

Autour de la table, plusieurs élèves recrachèrent leurs céréales par le nez, choqués par les propos d'Hermione. Neville semblait encore plus penaud.

\- Et alors Neville, ses parents peuvent bien avoir honte d'elle, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte. Elle refusait de se laisser intimider par tout ce qui touchait à Pansy.

\- Oui, mais… Peut-être que son père lui a appris des sorts assez déplaisants. Alors je t'en prie Hermione, fais attention à Pansy cette année.

Hermione regarda Neville sans répondre. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que les parents de sa Némésis puissent s'immiscer dans leur rivalité, ni qu'ils puissent faire escalader le conflit.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il lui aurait appris des sorts exprès pour se venger de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Les Parkinson sont une famille de sorciers un peu … spéciale. Très orgueilleuse. Grand-mère dit qu'ils ont un sens de l'honneur exacerbé. Je pense que qu'ils se sont sentis moins blessés dans leur honneur, parce quelqu'un qu'ils jugent inférieur a réussi à battre leur fille.

Se trémoussant sous le regard furieux d'Hermione, il ajouta très vite :

\- Mais moi je sais que tu n'es pas… que tu n'es pas … Que tu es la meilleure sorcière de notre classe !

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, Neville, sur les parents Parkinson ?

\- Eh bien, grand-mère est la cousine issue germain de l'arrière grand père de la mère de Pansy.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es de la même famille que Pansy ? Haha !

Hermione était partie pour se moquer de Neville, et se préparait à lui dire qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir hérité du faciès de Pékinois, mais elle fut arrêtée par les grands yeux ronds de Neville, qui semblait surpris par sa réaction..

\- Quoi, Neville ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Neville prit un peu de temps pour lui répondre, recommençant à touiller distraitement son porridge avec une cuillère, et faisant des petites miettes de son pain.

\- En fait, je suis de la même famille éloignée que Pansy. Mais Ron aussi, si je ne me trompe pas. Et puis, en général, toutes les grandes familles de sorciers sont plus ou moins cousines. C'est un petit monde.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Tu veux dire que vous vous connaissiez tous, avant Poudlard ?

\- Eh bien, plus ou moins, oui. Moi, j'avais déjà rencontré Ron, par exemple, mais on ne connaissait pas Harry, bien sûr…

Le garçon aux cheveu de jais releva la tête et haussa les épaules, en déclarant "Merci les Dursley !".

\- Et tout le monde connaissait Drago, dont le père est une personnalité incontournable au gouvernement. Et la mère de Pansy organise fréquemment de grandes soirées de levées de fond, avec les Goyle, les Nott, mais aussi les McGonagall et les Bones par exemple.

Tous ses noms étaient familiers à Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas que ses camarades avaient probablement cotoyés la professeure de métamorphose avant même de débuter Poudlard. C'était comme si Hermione venait d'un autre pays, et découvrait qu'elle arrivait dans une ville où tout le monde se connaissait. C'était très perturbant, et Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de ces informations. Elle carra les épaules, décidée à n'en rien laisser paraître, et rétorqua d'une bravade :

\- Eh bien, je suis bien contente que la compagnie de Pansy m'ait été épargnée jusqu'à présent. Je compte bien garder mes distances avec elle de toute façon. Je n'aurai qu'à surveiller mes arrières pour éviter un sortilège de crache-limace mal lancé.

A nouveau, Neville semblait hésiter à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, jouant avec sa cuillère de porridge sans oser croiser le regard d'Hermione. Exaspérée, la Gryffondor lui ordonna :

\- Si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, dis-le, Neville ! J'aimerai relire mes notes avant le prochain cours, et je ne suis pas à une mauvaise nouvelle près.

\- Le père de Pansy a probablement en tête… quelque chose de plus spécifique qu'un maléfice de crache-limace. Tu ne devrais pas prendre la menace à la légère.

\- J'ai parcouru presque toute la bibliothèque l'année dernière, je suis certaine d'avoir vu passer tous les sorts à la portée d'une élève de deuxième année.

\- Mais Hermione, les Parkinson ont une bibliothèque privée qui renferme des secrets connus d'eux seuls. Je m'attends plutôt à ce qu'il déterre un vieux sortilège qu'on enseignait aux enfants pour torturer les moldus au Moyen Âge.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec une bouchée de pain. Harry lui tapota le dos gentiment, mais elle ne savait pas si parce qu'elle s'étouffait, ou si c'était un geste de soutien après qu'on lui ait appris qu'elle risquait de se faire_ torturer par une camarde de classe_.

Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur Neville, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise en répétant qu'il était désolé. Mais il n'avait pas à être désolé, Hermione était simplement abasourdie par la nouvelle. L'idée était plus que troublante, et Hermione continua d'y réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son premier cours de la journée, le redouté cours de Potions avec les Serpentards.


	24. Chapter 22

Une fois dans les cachots, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce que Neville venait de lui dire, pour se concentrer sur l'épreuve à venir : les cours de Rogue étaient systématiquement éprouvants. Ils avaient lieu avec les Serpentards, cette année encore, et donc avec Pansy. De plus, le professeur Rogue avait une pédagogie très à lui, et il n'était pas rare qu'un élève, le plus souvent Neville, traverse une crise de nerfs sous les critiques acerbes du professeur.

\- Je doute que votre intelligence ait soudainement dépassée celle du primate décérébré, alors sauf bonne nouvelle vous aurez besoin de votre manuel page 214 pour essayer de ne pas trop massacrer la potion du jour : l'élixir Pousse-Cheveux. Et plus vite que ça.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel après l'entrée acerbe du professeur. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, juste à côté du chaudron de Neville, alors que Rogue s'abonnait à son passe-temps favori pendant les cours : déambuler dans la classe pour se précipiter, sa cape noire virevoltante, sur les malchanceuses victimes de son ire. Et à chaque diatribe, Hermione avait l'impression de se sentir visée, même si le professeur ne s'en prenait pas à elle.

\- Monsieur Finnigan, en voyant votre mixture, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir vous prendre par le bras, pour vous secouer jusqu'à ce que je récupère toutes les heures que j'ai visiblement perdues à tenter de vous enseigner. Vous allez tout recommencer, c'est clair ?

\- Mme Brown, je vous félicite, vous venez d'inventer une nouvelle potion. Visiblement elle ne demande qu'un ingrédient, l'incompétence. Je vous conseille de la breveter, puisque c'est un élément trouvable à foison chez vos condisciples. Cependant vous êtes tellement loin de l'élixir Pousse-Cheveux que je ressens une irrépressible envie de m'arracher les cheveux en m'approchant de votre chaudron.

\- Monsieur Weasley, si vous ajoutez une pincée supplémentaire d'asphodène, non seulement votre potion prendra la consistance de la brique, ce qui me serait très utile pour vous la faire rentrer dans le crâne à coups répétés, mais en plus je me verrai forcé de recommander une évaluation officielle pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un orang-outan métamorphosé en élève analphabète. Recommencez, par Merlin, recommencez !

\- Quant à vous, Potter, la seule chose qui vous permettrait d'être moins productif, serait que vous soyez métamorphosé en la chaise sur laquelle vous êtes en train de bailler, et alors bien sûr vous ne seriez pas à l'abri qu'un pauvre crétin vienne s'asseoir sur vous pour y bailler, ce qui soulèverait une question : lequel serait le plus crétin des deux ? Oui c'est une question que je vous pose, et comme pour toutes les questions que je vous pose, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez la réponse. Vous me ferez 2 rouleaux de parchemins sur l'élixir Pousse-Cheveux et ses variantes pour la semaine prochaine.

Malheureusement ce jour-là, Hermione était très fatiguée, et elle avait étonnamment de mal à se concentrer. Elle devait relire plusieurs fois les consignes de la potion, tout en surveillant ce que faisait Neville. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, lorsque Neville ajouta une pousse de ginseng au mauvais moment dans son propre chaudron, sans qu'elle y prête attention. Hermione s'en aperçut au moment où il lâchait l'ingrédient au-dessus de sa préparation, et il tomba comme au ralenti, laissant le temps à Hermione de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. Le ginseng était un dynamisant, sensé revitaliser la potion après qu'elle soit stabilisée. Ajoutée au moment où la potion était encore instable allait sans doute provoquer une explosion. Ironiquement, Hermione eut encore le temps de regretter ne pas avoir les réflexes d'attrapeur de Harry, car elle commençait tout juste à s'éloigner du chaudron quand la plante plongea sous la surface de la potion, et provoqua immédiatement un intense jet de liquide bleuâtre sur le plafond de la salle de cours.

L'année dernière, Hermione aurait probablement été anéantie, se désolant de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pu aider son ami Neville à améliorer son palmarès scolaire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était tellement fatiguée que la réprimande acerbe du professeur ne provoqua chez elle qu'un grincement de dents, alors qu'à ses côtés, Neville tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux grands ouverts, comme un cerf hypnotisé par les phares d'une voiture.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Londubat, vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer un gratin ! Vous êtes en cours de Potions ! Regardez ce manuel. Vous le voyez ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à lire les instructions, ou est-ce qu'il faut qu'on vous les traduise en troll ? Vous savez, je peux comprendre l'analphabétisme, ou le manque de talent, ou un manque vital de bon sens. Mais les trois à la fois, Londubat ? Vous devez être une anomalie arithmantique ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, et c'est peu cher payé pour l'ulcère que je développe à supporter votre nullité !

Neville était secoué de sanglots silencieux qui durèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours. Hermione aurait souhaité qu'il se reprenne en main, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider. Elle aurait été bien plus à l'aise s'il lui avait demandé quelle était son erreur ; Hermione aurait pu répondre, citant des faits et des livres, comme Tom faisait avec elle quand il lui prodiguait des conseils. Mais Neville ne semblait pas en état de supporter une leçon, alors elle lui tapota le dos et rangea ses affaires pour s'en aller, ne souhaitant rien d'autres que s'allonger dans son lit pour se reposer un peu avant le prochain cours.

Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves dans le couloir, la voix de Pansy s'éleva, haute et claire :

\- Hé Granger, Londubat a bien failli t'avoir aujourd'hui !

Hermione se retourna et contempla Pansy. Avec encore plus de maquillage que l'année dernière, la Serpentard se pavanait au milieu du couloir, appréciant les regards des élèves sur elle. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort, alors qu'elle se rappelait la mise en garde de Neville. Elle plongea une main moite et un peu tremblante dans sa robe pour saisir sa baguette, quand une autre voix s'éleva dans son dos :

\- Tu sais Granger, entre l'héritier de Serpentard et les cours de potions avec ce gros bêta, je gage que tu ne dureras pas un mois.

Les glapissements rauques de Crabbe et Goyle ponctuèrent la pique hautaine de Malefoy. Hermione se retourna vers lui, d'un air méfiant. Après avoir laissé Neville gâcher leur potion, confrontée à l'horrible Pansy, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se coltine Malefoy et ses deux dindes allaitées aux anabolisants. La journée allait de pire en pire.

\- Je serai toi, je ferai prestemment mes valises, Granger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de fiel. L'héritier de Serpentard ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi !

Hermione retroussa ses lèvres en une marque de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de pourri chez son condisciple pour qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle haine envers elle, uniquement parce que ses parents étaient moldus ? Alors même qu'il semblait apprécier la compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, dont les ancêtres devaient être consanguins sur plusieurs générations, aux vue des résultats de leur progéniture. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il la harcelait elle en particulier, et que tous les Serpentards qu'elle croisait la méprisait, bien plus que Ron, Harry ou des nés-moldus de leur année.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas répondu, et se sentait trop fatiguée pour gérer à la fois Pansy, Drago et ses deux singes. Elle fut donc très soulagée en voyant Harry et Ron, qui réconfortaient Neville depuis la fin du cours de Potions, se diriger vers Malefoy et ses deux crétins en jouant des coudes dans la foule des élèves. Harry s'adonna alors à son loisir préféré hors du terrain de Quidditch : échanger des mots doux avec Malefoy.

\- Eh Drago, on se disait avec Ron que ça devait être toi qui as écrit ces conneries sur le mur. Langue fourchue et manière de serpents, c'est tout toi. Mais ça aurait impliqué que tu réussisses à t'en prendre à une vieille chatte, donc en fait, ça ne se peut pas, c'est hors de tes compétences.

Drago oublia instantanément Hermione, et tourna toute son attention vers Harrry. Hermione eut un sourire las, et se détourna du trio de Serpentard, alors que Malefoy s'en prenait à Harry avec sa passion habituelle :

\- Rappelle-toi ta place, Potter. Tu es l'héritier d'un fabriquant de potion pour cheveux et d'une rouquine de moldue. Il est possible que l'Héritier de Serpentard s'intéresse à toi après avoir nettoyé Poudlard de la vermine.

En se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir, le chemin d'Hermione fut bloqué par une Pansy goguenarde. Mais il suffit qu'elle brandisse sa baguette, et que la Serpentard se rende compte que Malefoy et ses sbires étaient occupés avec Harry et Ron, pour qu'elle bondisse en arrière de manière théâtrale, en poussant de grands cris comme si Hermione s'apprêtait à la violenter. Elle joua si bien la comédie qu'une autre Serpentard, Daphné Greegrass, prit sa défense en s'interposant entre elle et Hermione, baguette brandie.

Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui lança un "Dégage, Greengrass", en la contournant pour s'en aller. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le jeu d'acteur de Pansy. Hermione n'avait aucun talent pour mimer ainsi la fragile princesse à secourir, et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si Harry n'avait pas été dans les parages, ou aussi prompt à saisir la première excuse venue pour se quereller avec Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'Hermione passe l'essentiel de son temps en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors, pour bénéficier de la protection du groupe ? Cette idée la répugnait, elle qui se targuait d'être indépendante. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se battre en duel contre plusieurs adversaires ? Qu'on lui donne un examen, ou un sort difficile à maîtriser, mais quand il s'agissait de naviguer dans les labyrinthes des interactions sociales, elle restait sans réponse.


End file.
